A Backwards Story
by Kithren
Summary: The stage has been changed, destiny has been rewritten. This is the story of Allen Walker, the Fourteenth Noah and Accommodator of Crown Clown. AU but loosely fallows anime. Yaoi, Tyki/Allen and a little Kanda/Allen. I suck at summaries…
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own D. Grey - Man. I really wish I did….but sadly…**

**This Story has nothing to do with the other D. Grey - Man stories that I have written…**

**Anyway, I had this idea and I ran with it… I will be sort of rewriting the anime for this story but taking lots of liberties. In this story the whole thing that happened with the 14th**** in the past and stuff never happened! **

**So, yeah, I would call this an AU…**

**Oh, and there will be Yaoi in later chapters! The pairings will be Tyki x Allen and Kanda x Allen… What ever floats my boat…**

**Be aware of some poor spelling and some Bad grammar… By the way… How do I go about getting a Beta? I can't seem to figure it out…? Help please?**

A tired sigh broke the silence of the cold December night. The streets of the small Britain town where empty. Empty except for one individual. A lone young man, looking to be in his early 20ds, tucked white gloved hands into his black long coat. His curly black hair kept falling into his dark blue eyes as he continued forward, down the dark streets. The young man was ruff looking in appearance but carried himself with grace that would fit a nobleman, even with his shoulders hunched.

The young man sighed again turning his dull blue eyes up. His eyes fall on an old run down church that stud almost forgotten to his left. The young man's lips curved down into a frown as his feet slowly tuck him to the rooting wood doors, one slightly agar.

The trail of blood that he had been following lead inside and if he listened he could hear the quit sobs drifting out from the crack in the door. Apparently the one he had been sent after and sought refuge in the old church.

Maybe she hand been looking for aid from her god, or some kind of forgiveness.

The young man pushed open the wooden door with little effort. He slipped in through the opening and closed the door behind him. There was no need to have what was about to take place heard by any who might happen to pass by.

His footsteps where load to his ears as he made his way toward the one at the front of the old church. A woman covered in blood was laying there on the ground. She was clutching at the wound on her shoulder and her skin was so very pale. Her gold colored hair was plastered to her face from sweat and her breathing was pained and short.

The life was draining from her quickly. The young man was grateful for this, this meant he would not have to kill her himself. The woman's terrified silver-blue eyes turned to him and she smiled shakily up at him, her body trembled and then everything drained from her as her body sagged against the cold stone floor.

"it's a…. demon… my punish…punishment… for wanting…wan…to see my…husband…again. I only wanted to …have… him back…" she gasped out as her life faded from her.

The young man smiled cruelly down at the body of the woman. She was dead. The Earl had nothing to worry about now. He truly didn't see way the Earl had sent him after the woman in the first place. No one ever survived a dealing with the Maker.

So what if an Innocence had supposedly interfered. The Earl could have been mistaken. The woman was obviously not an Accommodator. The Earl had said that a white clough had rapt around the woman and saved her from the Amuka that was made from the woman's husband.

It had to be a mistake, because he could not sense any innocence within the woman. The young man sighed again and turned to leave the old dusty church. Let the humans deal with the body. The young man took three steps when he felt it. The shiver that ran up his spine and left him feeling overly warm.

Innocence.

There was innocents close by. Very close…

The wail came then, a soft cry from within the pews to his right. He turned unbelieving dark blue eyes to the pews. His feet took him to the source of the cry, and there on the cold dirty floor of the old falling down church was an infant. The child was still slick from birth, and so very small. Skin pale white and wet white heir, the infant cried out again.

His dark blue eyes not missing the black left arm the infant bore, or the pulse of green that was coming from the cross on the back of the hand. Innocents. This was the Innocents that the Earl had seen.

A parasitic Innocents to be sure. The young man had never heard of a human being born with an Innocents. Truly this would be very significant to the war…

The young man moved closer to the crying infant and crouched down. He would have to kill it for sure. The Order did not need anymore exorcists and the Earl would demand it. He brought his hand forward, it starting to glow blue with his power.

It was truly to bad, he had hoped to not have to kill again so soon, but…

The infants eyes opened and silver eyes looked up at him. The infant stopped crying as the silver flickered to gold for a breath of a moment and back to silver. The young man paused. A new feeling ghosted though his mind then and the young man slowly frowned. His glowing hand returned to normal as he moved to lift the child from the cold ground.

The child cooed at him has he rapt the infant in the loose folds of his black long coat. "Well what do we have here?" he asked softly. "A very interesting little thing aren't you?"

The infant cooed again as the silver eyes slid closed, the infant falling to sleep rapt in the warmth of the young mans coat. The man's frown grew as he traced the pinkish-red birth mark that ran from the pale forehead to the bottom of the left check. The top of the birth mark was in the shape of…

"So what is that you have there my dear Mana-kun?" a voice asked happily from the entrance to the old church. The young man, Mana, turned his eyes to the other.

The Earl stood there with that ever present grin on his face. His golden eyes looked at him in true curiosity. Mana turned and carefully made his way to the fat man that waited patiently at the doors. Once he reached the Earl, Mana showed the infant to his waiting eyes. The Earls eyes peered at the infant for a moment and then his grin grow wider and sinister. "Noah?" he spoke, his tone showing his surprise and pleasure.

"Yes, and Innocents…" Mana said as if the word left a soar taste in his mouth.

"Yes, yes indeed. Truly intriguing." The Earl mumbled in thought, rubbing at his chin as Mana pulled the infant back against his body. The young man frowned at the Earl, waiting and dreading the order to kill the infant that he know would come. The Earl watched this with calculating gold eyes. His smiled at the young man with amusement. "The new addition to our family will need a name, correct Mana-kun?"

Mana looked at the Earl with surprised dark blue eyes. "We are not going to destroy the Innocents and its accommodator?" Mana asked.

"No, No, there will be no need. He is also part of the Noah after all…" the Earl spoke again appearing lost in thought as he turned to leave through the odd set of heart shaped double doors that where behind him. "Now come along Mana-kun, bring along your new nephew. The others will be dying to meet him."

Mana moved to fallow, his lips set in a deep frown as he grimmest. He could only imagine what Road would do to the poor infant when she sow him.

It was December 24, the date of Allen Walker's birth. The day the musician, the 14th Noah was born and joined the Noah Clan.

**Yes, Yes, Mana is a Noah! Way? Because I thought it would be fun! *smiles* I mean they keep saying there are 13 of the buggers and all, and I only know of seven, if you include the Earl… I don't know what Noah he should be though… I mean Pleasure, Dreams, and Hate are already taken… Anyway if anyone has any Ideas, I would love to hear them! And as always please let me know what you think? Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own D. Gray-man.**

**Here is the next part, I hope people like it! And thank you so much Seihi L for beta reading this for me! And thank you to Kit Ninja for your great suggestion for Mana! Also thank you to everyone else for your reviews! : )**

**Pairing: Tyki/Allen (but not much in this chapter, sorry…)**

The Ark and his family was all Allen had ever known. The Akuma were also there, but he tried to have as little contact with them as possible. If he was around them too much his left eye would start to bother him, and the longer he went without activating it the more it would hurt. The souls of the Akuma where disgusting and horrible things to look at through the device that would appear over his left eye and the tormented souls always tried to talk to him, though Allen did his best to ignore them.

His Family consisted of nine humans, all Noah.

Mana was his appointed care taker for most of his short life, though Lulubell took care of him when Mana was away on business for the Earl. Nine years old Allen loved Mana like a father and would do anything for him. He was always coming up with new music and songs to sing for Mana and Mana always seemed to enjoy them, and this always made Allen happy.

Lulubell was a very strict woman and young Allen hated when it came time for his schooling. Lulubell had been given the job of tutoring him since he was not allowed to leave the Ark. No matter how much Allen would ask to go to school with Road the Earl would always pat his white hair and tell him he was not old enough yet.

He hated that answer!

Skin, Allen wanted nothing to do with Skin, he was just scary.

Allen loved and hated Road like an older sister. He liked playing with her and all, but anytime he played with her he always seemed to end up in an overly frilly dress. Road loved to dress him up like one of her many dolls. The Twins always laughed at him when this happened and Allen didn't enjoy being laughed at.

He didn't like the Twins much... He would rather play with Road…

Allen really liked Tyki. He may be eight years older than Allen but he was always fun to play with and always nice to him. He would teach him card games like poker and Allen loved poker!

Though Mana didn't seem to like Tyki much for some reason…

Now the Earl; the Earl Allen liked most of the time. When he was not telling him he was too young for things. Though the Earl would let him play _that_ Piano, the special White Piano that no one else but the Earl was allowed to touch. Allen loved _that_ piano more then he loved poker or the normal black piano that Allen had in his room. He was always more than eager to play whenever the Earl would let him. And the Earl always gave him such praise whenever he played on it.

Anyway he was getting off topic. The Ark, his family and the Akuma were all Allen had ever known. He knew that there was a world outside of this place that was his world and home. The other Noah had told him of it. Whenever Mana would go away he would always come back with stories of the world outside of the Ark.

Allen wanted to go there, badly, but he was forbidden to. The Twins had tried once, for some reason that had been beyond him at the time, it had something to do with selling him off to repay some of their debt and that they would come get him in a day or two...

Lulubell had found out and she had stopped them...

The Earl had been angry to say the least. It was one of the only times Allen had ever seen the Earl angry. The Twins had been punished badly for it to.

This only made Allen want to go even more.

Like any young child, he wanted something that he shouldn't. He tried his luck asking Mana when he turned ten, but he was told it was the Earl who had made the rule so the Earl would have to give him permission.

And this brought little Allen to the Dinner table, asking nice and polite like he had been taught, to be able to go outside of the Ark for his birthday.

The Earl just smiled at him like he always did. He started to explain that it was not safe for a Noah as young as him outside of the safety of the Ark. That he was still too young.

Allen hated being treated like he was a child, even if he was the youngest of the Noah and only ten years old. Crown Clown could keep him safe from anything, and he _was_ a Noah! He was far from being weak.

Allen sagged in his chair, crossed his arms and pouted, his white hair falling over his face and hiding his silver eyes. The Twins started snickering so he tried to fix that with an angry glare.

This only made the Twins start laughing. Road jumped up from her chair next to him and hugged him, squealing something about how cute he looked. Allen could only frown and try to push her away.

"I think it would be a good idea, Earl. He can't stay within the Ark forever." Mana spoke over the squealing from Road and the laughing from the Twins.

The Earl turned concerned eyes to the Noah of Longing. "But Allen-chan is so young and innocent! He's still just a baby!" the Earl said crying, though that grin never left his face.

Allen pouted more at this, his pale cheeks heating up to a rosy pink in embarrassment. His hands making fist full of his white woven coat to pull it tighter around him. He wanted to crawl under the table and hide…

"It would do him some good, to get out and see the world." Mana continued. "It's not like he would be alone either." the man added.

The Earl stopped crying at this and put a figure to his chin in thought. The others at the table also stopped what they were doing and turned all eyes on the Earl. Road _finally _let Allen go and returned to her seat.

The room became eerily quiet before the Earl chuckled and picked his fork up from the table to continue with the meal. "Allen may leave the Ark Mana-kun, but on a few conditions."

The Earl took a bite of his food, this signaling for the rest of the family to continue the meal. Allen smile ecstatically at the Earl and then at Mana before digging into his food. When an Akuma brought Allen his fifth plate of food the Earl continued.

"He only may leave the Ark if he has at least two other Noah with him. He will not be left alone and he will only be allowed to visit small towns that are in our control." Mana nodded in agreement and the Earl continued. "Now if you will excuse me, I have some business to attend to." the Earl said dabbing at his mouth with a napkin. The Earl chuckled again and stud up from his seat. The rest of the Noah family also stood.

Allen beamed at the Earl as he stud from his chair. His silver eyes glowing with his happiness. "Thank you Earl-sama!" he chirped. The Earl turned to him and that grin of his widened, the golden eyes taking note of how many dirty plates the Akuma maids where taking way.

"Allen-chan you didn't eat much. You and your innocence will need more food than that," the Earl spoke in thought as he turned to leave. "you're still a growing boy after all." and with that he left the room followed closely by Lulubell.

The rest of the Noah family returned to their seats to finish the meal. Allen was so giddy with excitement he almost declined the food that was brought to him. He was eager to finish dinner so he could clean up and go to bed, so tomorrow could come that much faster. Though Allen didn't think he would sleep at all tonight due to all of his excitement.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own D. Gray-Man and I don't own any of the characters…**

**This part was not looked over by a Bata… sorry for any mistakes… I think I got most of the spelling ones… I'm not going to learn if I didn't try to do it my self right..?**

**Pairing: I have decided to go with the Tyki x Allen pairing because that's what a lot of the people who reviewed wanted.**

Silver eyes peered around the corner of one of the many white buildings of the Ark. With no soul is sight the young man rounded the corner and sprinted down the street. A golden golem chasing after him. His long white hand woven robe flowing out behind him as he ran. Black slippers padding against the stone of the timeless road as he flew further and further away from the tower at the center of the Ark.

He didn't stop running until he was almost to the outer edge of the Ark. Breathing in gasps a coal black hand emerged from a white sleeve to tuck equally white shoulder length hair behind a pale ear. A gin broke out on his pink lips as the fifteen year old caught his breath.

Giddiness and a powerful thrill bubbled up in his chest then, his grin growing wider. The young, polite and obedient 14th Noah was about to break one of the Millennium Earls biggest rules.

He was going to leave the Ark, alone.

He was going to see the world out side the Ark, Allen was going to see everything. Not just what the other Noah wanted him to see. He wanted to truly see this dirty and ugly world that his family was going to destroy.

So Allen, the 14th Noah and musician of the Ark brought his left and right arms out before him. Silver eyes closed and chin tilting up to the blue of the sky, Allen focused his power. His powers as a Noah may be young but over the last year he had been gaining more and more control over the Ark. Now, his was going to exercise that control.

Bringing his pale right hand and his black left hand together and arms out stretched, Allen started by humming. He felt the power start to gather between his hands, so he let it flow. Flow like the sound he could hear within his mind, the music that rolled forth from deep within him and all round him. Slowly he pulled his hands apart. Glowing white wisps of light left behind in there wake. Piano keys took form from the light, floating in front of him.

Allen opened his eyes and gave a tired sigh. Feeling drained he gave himself a moment before he brought his hands up and over the floating keys. His fingers easily played the few keys needed to open a gate. A white portal opening before him and Allen wasted no time walking forward, through the floating keys that dispersed liked disturbed smoke.

Allen stepped through the Ark gate without a second glance, Timcanpy following close behind.

Elsewhere on the Ark and unknown to Allen, his key strokes were mirrored on another Piano. The sounds from _that _Piano drifting just far enough to reach one of the only other Noah's that were still on the Ark.

Tyki Mykk looked up from his book he had been reading as a southing sound reached his ears. A frown pulled at his ash grey lips as the few notes drifted to silence. A moment past and with no more sound reaching his ears Tyki gave a sigh. Reaching to the table at his right Tyki marked his page and stud up from his seat.

The music came from the Piano room. Seeing as the Earl was always gone from the Ark at this time meant that it could only be Allen playing the piano. Tyki had thought Allen knew better then to play the Key when the Earl was not there to supervise.

Giving another sigh Tyki shoved his white gloved hands into his black dress pants pockets and started to make his way to the piano room. It didn't take him long to reach it with his quick strides and long legs. Tyki paused at the door for a moment, frown deepening. He really hated to have to tell the boy to not play his beloved piano, because it truth Tyki loved it when Allen played. Anything coming from something so beautiful could only be equally as beautiful…

But maybe he could convince Allen to spend the rest of the morning, and maybe the whole day with him instead of spending his time playing the piano?

A smile now warring to replace his frown Tyki pushed open the heavy doors. The room was empty. The smile lost and the frown deepened. Tyki stepped into the room and made his way over to the piano. Removing a glove from a hand, Tyki checked the stool for warmth.

It was cold.

A bad feeling took up residence in the bottom of his stomach as he left the room to head towards Allen's. It took Tyki about ten minutes to reach the room and not bothering to nock he throw open the double doors.

Allen's room was empty.

His shounen was missing.

Allen for his part was both nerves and exited as his wide silver eyes darted all over the busy streets of the fairly large town. Merchants were shoving their wares at him left and right, telling him he should buy from them. Men and women brushed past him, very much in his personal space. His left eye was barley bothering him, meaning there were not very many Akuma in this town. Maybe ten or so… but he wouldn't be sure unless he activated his left eye, which he was not going to do.

He offered a older gentleman a smile as he shoved some food in his face. "Hello there young man! Have you ever tried one of these before? They are absolutely delicious!"

Allen looked at the offered treat and then reached into his pockets to find some of the money that he had _barrowed_ from the Twins. He offered some of it to the man, who gladly took it and handed over the food.

About a half hour later Allen finely made his way out of the food stands, having made a lot of their stands almost empty and their wallets very fat. Allen smile happily to himself. He was having a lot of fun. He made his way further in to the market. He had the whole day left before he was found out, so he had lots of time to look around more.

"Where should we go next Tim?" Allen asked his companion. Timcanpy had made a nice spot on the top of Allen's white hair after it had gotten its fill of the food, and didn't seem all that much interested in moving. The golden golem flapped its wings and Allen smiled wider. "To full to care huh? Then I guess its up to me." Allen's silver eyes scanned the stalls again.

He was just about to continue forward, further into the town, when a conversation between two merchants to his right caught his attention. Allen moved closer to the two men, one was older about sixty or so while the other had to be just a little older then Tyki appeared to be.

They where talking about some people that had been in town a few days prier. That the people had been asking about the old haunted city that was a days travel to the north. The Ghost of Mater, Allen could have cared less about some ghost story, but the part about a singing doll had most definitely caught the 14th's attention. He quickly turned on his heels and made his way out of town.

Maybe if he found it and brought it back to the Ark the Earl would let him keep it?

"Change in plans, Timcanpy. We're going to go see this ghost of Mater!"

**Please, please review! I like reviews… it makes me write faster if I know you guys like it… And Thank you to the people who have already reviewed!**

**I'm also going to post little side stories about when Allen was growing up on the Ark because Firehedgehog's and Kurogawa Yumi's reviews made me giggle with some cute ideas… So please go look for them under my profile if you are interested.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own D. Gray-Man. If I did there would be lots of Yaoi parts in it…**

**Again I didn't have a Beta look over this… so sorry for any bad grammar and spelling…**

**Pairings: A little Kanda x Allen in this part (though Tyki x Allen is the main paring for this story)**

Opening a gate for the second time in one day was truly exhausting. The dark of night having just fallen buy the time Allen was feeling up to moving. Using the devise over his left eye to find the Akuma's that he knew had to be in the old city made it very easy to find. Once finely there Allen felt excitement, fear and a type of morbid fascination.

The aftermath of the battle that had taken place was truly something to see for one who had such a sheltered life as Allen. He tilted his head to the side as he examined one of the many dead bodies within the old crumbling city. It was a well built looking human male dressed in a tan colored rode. Some sort of device laid smashed next to the body and Allen poked at it with his black left hand. The Akuma must have smashed it for some reason. Silver eyes turned back to the body and he was about to go throw the pockets to see if he could find anything about the 'doll' when an explosion brought down the building behind him.

The 14th Noah had just enough time to quickly scramble to his feet before he was roughly shoved against a old dirty brick building. Something sharp pressed against his pale neck, drawing a thin trail of blood. Wide startled silver eyes stared Into dark angry blue.

The one who had him trapped against the wall was most definitely a handsome male. Long, long bluish black hair pulled back into a ponytail. His skin a light tan. The black and silver uniform fit his body perfectly. Allen could only stare, the power he could feel coming from the human was almost frightening yet exiting at the same time.

"Who the hell are you?" a deep voice growled out as dark blue eyes narrowed. The sword pressed to his neck pulled back just slightly.

Allen blinked slowly at first, his eyes falling on the silver star like emblem on the mans black coat. His pink lips parked, " your.."

Something came hurling out of the dust from the destroyed building, heading straight at them. It was an Akuma, most likely a level two but without his eye activated he couldn't know for sure. All Allen knew was that it was most definitely set on killing them.

"I got you Exorcist!" It laughed in a shrill sounding voice. The Akuma obviously didn't know who Allen was. He should enlighten it, the youngest of the Noah thought. A pale white hand and his black hand fisted into that black and silver uniform and the 14th Noah pulled himself tightly up to the body that had him against the wall. Resting his chin on the powerful shoulder, silver bled into gold and he couldn't stop the smile that spread on his lips as the Akuma's eyes widened.

The Akuma didn't have enough time to stop its attack, but lucky for it the exorcist was already moving to avoid the strike. The human throw them on to the ground, Allen pinned under the heaver body. Then other man was up, pulling on his right wrist. And before Allen could blink they where sprinting away from the crumbling building behind them. The Akuma emerging from the ruins and Allen turned his smiling silver eyes to it. His grin widened even more, his left hand raising to wave happily.

The Akuma just watched them go, not moving from the ruble to fallow after them.

It wasn't long before Allen found himself traveling in some under ground tunnels. His silver eyes where fixed on the strong back of the exorcist and his smile still playing on his pink lips as he fallowed him. The 14th Noah was practically beside himself with excitement.

He was with an Exorcist! Enemy to the Millennium Earl and the Clan of Noah. He had heard about them when he had listened in to his family talking about the _war_. He was always excused from the table when that subject came up, and only on two or three occasions he had gotten the courage to listen in at the door.

An Exorcist, his family's enemy…

Allen tugged at the left sleeve of his white rob, pulling it down to hide his black hand. To hide the green cross imbedded on the back of it. He wasn't stupid, he couldn't let the Exorcist see it. He might try to take it away from him.

Allen could feel Crown Clown pulse in displeasure at this thought. The 14th Noah had to agree with it.

That was when he heard it, the beautiful voice that floated to them through the tunnels. Singing, someone was singing a soft lullaby. The notes where very pleasing to the 14th Noah's ears. The Exorcist and Allen where getting closer and closer to the source.

They rounded a corner and entered a huge room full of ruble of old rock pillars. The ground was covered by sand and the moon light entered to shine down on the center of the room. In the center was a small girl with long, long blond hair. She sat clothed in old dirty rags, and one of her blue eyes was covered by yellowing bandages. In her lap was the head of an old man dressed in equally dirty rags. From what Allen could see it looked like the old man was dying. The girls lips moved as she sang for him.

The musician could feel the song rap around him and glide through him and he had the strongest urge to sing with her. Shaking his head silver eyes turned to the Exorcist as he continued into the room, toward the only other individual within it. Allen immediately noticed the black and silver uniform.

It was another Exorcist.

The 14th Noah paused in his movement, his excitement waning. This was bad. From what he had heard about Exorcists from the times he had listened in on his family's conversations he should be able to handle one Exorcist, but he was not sure about two. Even if the other was a week looking female. He couldn't leave anything to chance. The Exorcists were out to get all the Innocents after all, and that would include his.

Though he still didn't understand how simple humans could cause so much trouble for the Earl or his family.

The female Exorcist turned to great the other, her dark greenish black hair was pulled back in two pony tails. Her blue eyes held sadness as she looked back on the Doll and the dieing human.

"Lenalee, what's the meaning of this? Way have you not taken the innocence?" the other Exorcist demanded in a gruff and deep voice. A deep frown taking over his face. Allen tugged more at his left sleeve as he slowly made his way closer to them, silver eyes again turning to the two at the middle of the room. The doll still sang and the urge to sing with her was getting stronger.

Though it was a different song that he could hear whispering within his mind now…

Lenalee turned to the other Exorcist and frowned right back at him. Her hands moved up from her sides to clasp together before her. "I just thought Kanda, you know… That we could wait until Gazul died."

The other Exorcists frown deepened. Kanda's dark blue eyes narrowed at the young women next to him. "We don't have time for that!" He growled out as he moved to draw the sword that was strapped on to his back. They couldn't afford to wait with the Akuma still running around.

Lenalee seemed to take notice of Allen then. "Oh, hello." She turned and smiled kindly at him. Allen pulled harder at his sleeve. "Kanda, who is this?" Lenalee asked her companion softly. Her kind eyes running over Allen. Poor boy, he most have wandered into the ruins and gotten pulled into this. His beautiful white rode was torn and dirty, his shoulder length white hair was askew and his face had smudges of dirt. Silver eyes turned to look at her when she had spoken.

Kanda's dark blue eyes turned to them. "A kid I found wandering around the city. I saved him from the level 2 Akuma." his deep voice was truly something to hear, Allen decided that he liked it. Though maybe he liked the sound of Tyki's voice more…

The 14th Noah smiled at the two Exorcists'. His silver eyes looking strait into theirs, determined to not let then see his nervousness. "My names Allen!~" he sang happily.

Lenalee smiled wider at him. "It's very nice to meat you, Allen. I'm sorry you got pulled into this." Her blue eyes traveling to where his right hand was still tugging nervously at his left sleeve.

Kanda run his eyes over the kid again. He was young and skinny, frail looking even. His lips twitched at that thought. He had the strongest desire to touch him. The kids skin was pale and looked like it would be soft under his hands. Kanda tore his eyes away from the boy to look over at the new arrival who just entered through another door.

It was their finder. "Where have you been Toma?" Kanda demanded. He changed his direction and started to approach the finder. When Kanda was close enough to touch the finders hand shot out to attempt to strike him. Kanda managed to dodge the attack with only a sallow wound to his chest.

The Amuka decided to shed its _Toma_ skin and charged after him. It laughed gleefully as Kanda narrowly dodged each of its attacks. Lenalee pushed Allen behind her with an order to stay put, and then ran forward to assist Kanda.

"Innocents Activate!" She called out and her dark boots formed around her legs. She launched herself into the air with ease and grace, coming down onto the head of the Akuma. It stumbled from the impact, its eyes turning to Allen.

Allen's silver eyes where wide in disbelief. The Exorcists could _control_ the Innocent? But then, what did that make him? The Noah that had been born with Innocent within his left hand…

The Akuma must have taking his wide eyes as some form of displeasure, because it turned from the Exorcists to lunge at the doll and the human. Its arm took the shape of a spear and it plunged it into their body's. Kanda and Lenalee had no time to react as the Akuma ripped out the innocence from the doll.

The Akuma held the innocence up high into the air and looked to Allen again. "I got it! I got the Innocence!" It called, it voice full of pride.

Kanda activated his own innocence then, sending forth his first illusion. The attack hit the Akuma dead on. It flow across the room away from Allen and the dead body's of the old human named Gazul and the Doll. The Akuma was sent crashing through the old stone wall with Lenalee flying in after it, another explosion rocked the area.

The 14th Noah could only watched as the girl emerged with the Innocence in hand a few moments later, Kanda nodded to her then turned his eyes to him. A smirk playing on his lips as he started to make his way over to Allen.

Allen could only frown as he was approached by the Exorcist. The other man coming to close for the young Noah's comfort. The Exorcist leaned in and Allen fought the urge to step back, Kanda's smirk only widened when he sow this. Giving into the desire to touch the one before him, Kanda lifted his hand to brush a white lock of hair from the young pale face. His hand ghosted over a pale check that was quickly dusted with a pink blush.

The Exorcist was being to _friendly_, and Allen did not like the look that he could see within the other males eyes. It was sending cold shivers up and down his spine. The 14th Noah opened his pink lips to tell the human to keep his hands to himself when Kanda frozen, his smirk turning into a frown.

The Exorcist grabbed hold of his right arm roughly and jerked him closer, the blue eyes narrowed and Allen's silver eyes widened. The mans other hand moved higher on his head to push back white bangs from his forehead.

Ah, his birth mark.

"A pentagram..? Aku..!" The Exorcist didn't get to finish as Allen's left hand landed right into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. With Kanda's loosened grip Allen moved back away from him, grin pulling at his lips.

It served the Exorcist right for thinking he could take any kind of liberties with him.

"Kanda!" Lenalee screamed. Before Allen could even blink she was coming at him. She was fast, to fast for Allen to dodge in time. His grin fell from his lips as Kanda was also recovering fast, reaching for his sword.

"Crown Clown!" Allen called out to his Innocence without thinking, bringing his arms up to defend himself.

The Exorcist with the dark boots struck, landing the hit on Allen's stomach. Crown Clown activating a second to late. The youngest Noah coughed up blood and then found himself flying through the air. His Innocents rapt around him to protect him from the impact as they crashed through a wall and rolled, finally coming to a stop at another wall.

There was a moment of silence before he heard footsteps start to approach him. Crown Clown pulled back as he coughed up more blood. His right hand moving to grab at this stomach. This wasn't like the play fighting he did with Tyki and Mana…

This was _not_ fun anymore.

Allen turned gold eyes to the Exorcists, and moved to stand but collapsed back to the ground in pain. Damn that girl had hit him hard, even tapping into some of his powers of Noah couldn't heal him fast enough.

"Kanda…." The girl whispered to the other male as they moved closer to the fallen boy. "That's Innocents…"

Allen's eyes snapped back to them at that. Fear bleeding into his golden eyes before they narrowed and he growled in anger. Allen wouldn't let them take Crown Clown away from him!

"Clown belt!" The Exorcists gasped and leapt away from the attack.

Allen used this time to force his aching body to its feet and bolted as fast as he could away from the Exorcists. He rounded a corner and ran into something hard. Allen stumbled back a step before strong hands took hold of his slim shoulders to steady him.

"Where have you been!" a deep angry voice demanded. Allen's golden eyes snapped up to look into the very angry golden eyes of Mana. His normal tan skin was dark gray and Allen could see the stigmata crosses on his forehead.

Oh, yes. Mana was very mad, which meant Allen was in a lot of trouble…

"Lenalee, This way!" Kanda shouted out. The two Exorcists rounded the corner, but then froze when they sow Allen was no longer alone. The older man that had him in his hands was dressed in a black long coat. Underneath the coat was a white dress shirt and a light grey vest. His pants where a faded yellow and green.

Mana looked up from where he had just taken note of the trail of blood coming from Allen's mouth and glared at the Exorcists. Golden eyes flashing with his anger.

Kanda sneered at the man and pointed Mugen toward him. "Hand the boy over, we're taking custody of him in the name of the Black Order." Kanda growled between his teeth as he pulling his sword back over his shoulder and sliding into a fighting stance, ready to attack. Lenalee also readying to attack if need be.

Mana looked at them for a moment before a maddening grin broke out on his face. "Take custody...? I hate to use such a cliché, but..." Mana's grin widened even more as he brought his right hand out. Blue light and white sparks danced around his hand as he calmly placed it onto the stone wall beside them. The light flashed once then raced into the wall, seeping into the cracks of the stone and disappearing. "That will happen over my dead body."

The stone exploded around the Exorcists. Lenalee grabbed onto Kanda's arm and pulled him away from the falling ruble with the speed from her Dark Boots. Allen covered his mouth with his right hand and started to cough from all the dust. The ruble was now blocking the hallway, separating the Exorcists and the two Noah's.

Allen turned his gold eyes back to Mana then, smiling sheepishly up at him. Mana only frowned back. The older Noah sighed, shock his head and moved to leave the tunnels. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you are in?" Mana asked, his gold eyes looking tiered. "The Earl wants to speak to you when we get home."

Allen cringed at this, then had to run to ketch up with the older Noah. Allen touched his stomach and sighed, the injury already almost healed. The Exorcists were definitely interesting, Allen thought as a grin tugged at his lips.

To bad he wasn't able to bring home that doll…

**Because Allen is not on the 'Good Guy' side I made the of Exorcist more powerful in my story. And as for Allen getting hurt? He has never been in a real fight before, he's learning… Anyway please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own it…**

**Yeah! Chapter 5! Now I can go and work more on chapter 6... Next chapter will have Lavi in it… He's so hard to write…**

**Anyway, thank you all for reviewing! I love reviews! : )**

**Pairings: Tyki x Allen (finally some Tyki x Allen in this chapter! Nothing hot and heavy though…sorry…Tyki likes breathing to much…)**

Tyki Mikk was slowly making his way to the tower at the center of the Ark. A frown pulling at his lips. He was finally given some free time by the Earl and had planed to spend it with the families youngest Noah. Though because of that little stunt Allen had pulled four weeks ago that wasn't going to happen. So Tyki was heading out to spend time with his human _friends_ in his 'White' form.

Allen was currently being punished for his unauthorized trip out side the Ark with _school_ work that would take him at least another few weeks to finish. Allen had been assigned to read six books from the Ark library from the Earl. Lulubell and Mana had chosen four other books for him on top of that. After reading the books Allen would then have to write a five page report on each.

When Allen wasn't busy doing his school work he was to help the Earl with answering the phones. The Earl had also decided that if Allen wanted to leave the Ark so badly then he would finally be allowed to attend any and all family appearances.

Like balls and the occasional tea invite. Allen quickly learned that he didn't like either, and he would must often fall asleep during said events. Allen always earned himself a good thwack on the head from Lero because of this.

The young musician was also not allowed to play the piano until the Earl said otherwise. Which if you asked Allen of his opinion that was the worst of all the punishments by far.

The punishments did sound kind of harsh to Tyki. Though he had a soft spot for his shounen, so he kind of tended to always be a little…

"Tyki!" A happy voice called out ahead of him. Tyki looked up from where his dark brown eyes where glaring at the ground to see a silver and white blur tackled him. Tyki hit the ground rather hard and it took him a moment to process what had happened. His brown eyes blinking up at the sky, then trailing down to meat the eyes of the one who was sitting on his lower stomach. His fist though was that it was Road as always, but Tyki found his mouth going rather dry when his eye met silver instead of purple.

Allen smiled happily down at Tyki, his silver eyes beaming at him in excitement. "I'm glad I found you before you had a chance to leave!" The 14th Noah said as he leaned down closer to Tyki's face, placing his hands on his chest for support. Completely unaware that he had shifted his hips around with the movement.

Tyki was for his part having a hard time swallowing with the dryness in his throat. He quickly took hold of the slim hips to keep them still. He didn't need the boy moving like _that_. Because, god damn it, he was a gentleman!

It took Tyki a moment to realize that Allen was now frowning down at him. Oh, his shounen had been talking to him… shit. What had he been talking about? God, it wasn't his fault that he was a little distracted!

Allen's frowned deepened and he jerked back to cross his arms over his narrow chest. The 14th Noah was so intent on being mad at being ignored, that he completely missed Tyki having to bite the inside of his check to keep from moaning that the movement.

Tyki huffed as he tightened his grip on those gorgeous hips. He was having a very hard time not thinking about how the boy was straddling his waist. God how he wanted the boy, but he had been determined to court him like a gentleman. But with the position that they were in he was starting to have a _problem_.

And his shounen would _have_ to notice it soon.

The hips _somehow _shifted again and then Allen froze, silver eyes opening to look down at him. Tyki could only grown as the white head tilted to the side, pink lips parting to ask the question that the Noah of Pleasure really didn't want to answer at that moment.

"Tyki..?"

"Allen, what are you doing?" A voice demanded from a little ways up the road. Allen turned his head to look over his shoulder to see his beloved foster father. Mana Walker was looking at them with one eyebrow raised and a frown on his tan lips.

Tyki decided that it really must not be his day. He was dead unless he could find away out of this, so he opened his mouth and said the first thing that came to his mind. "Mana, Its not what it looks like!"

Mana's frown only deepened. His dark blue eyes narrowing at the Noah of Pleasure. Said Noah could only manage a weak smile aimed at try to defuse the situation, which only made him look more guilty. Allen looked between Tyki and Mana for a moment, the tension that was between the two becoming suffocating. Allen quickly removed himself from Tyki 's lap and trotted over to his beloved father; circling thin arms around one of Mana's more toned ones.

Allen only knew of one way to deal with an angry Mana set on killing something.

The 14th Noah clung to Mana's arm with his white head resting against it, shining silver eyes looked up at his father as Allen fixed the older Noah with a pout. "Don't be mad at Tyki, Mana. Road said I should jump on him next time I sow him…I mean she does it all the time…" Allen whined to his adopted father.

Mana sighed and his shoulders sagged as he gave into Allen's pout, making a note to speak to the oldest of the Noah later. He fixed Tyki with a glare as he reached into his pocket to pull out the object the Earl had given him just a few moments ago. "Your free time as been cancelled Mikk. The Earl wants to start the festivities." The Noah of Longing said as he held out the Cell Ronon card to the other Noah.

Tyki carefully picked himself up from the ground, once he was sure his _problem_ was gone, and took the card from the older Noah, his dark eyes blinking. "That's to bad, I was looking forward to being my 'White' self for a while…" Tyki frowned as he put the card into his dirty brown pants pockets. From the same pocket he pulled out his glasses and placed them onto his face.

"Though the Earl probably wouldn't mind if I took the long way…" he added as he made to pass the other two Noah's. Tyki had to resist the urge to ruffle the younger Noah's soft white hair as he passed. Mana would most definitely kill him, even if Tyki was a fellow Noah.

Mana's frown returned to his face then, blue eyes looking back down to see Allen grinning up at him. "The Earl wants you to take Allen with you." He said, though his voice clearly said the Noah of Longing didn't agree or understand the Earls decision.

Tyki stumbled but quickly righted himself. His glasses slid down his nose as his eyebrows shot up and his mouth hung open. The Noah of Pleasure looked from the frowning Mana and the grinning Allen before his own grin broke out on his face. Tyki took it by Mana's deepening frown that it would just be Tyki and Allen going.

Alone.

Tyki tried to keep his grin from widening. "Oh, it that so?" He asked. Though Tyki's happiness was short lived as a thought came to him. The Earl wanted to start the festivities, which meant Tyki would be working…

Tyki's work was to kill anyone whose name was within the Cell Ronon Card.

Tyki frowned angrily at Mana then. He didn't like the idea of dragging his shounen into such affairs. "The Earl wants this?" he tried to not growl the words out. Mana sighed at him and Tyki knew that the other Noah was just as confused as he was. Tyki straitened his back and pushed his glasses back up his nose, giving an exasperated huff.

It didn't make any sense, what was the Earl planning?

Mana sighed again, he was doing that a lot lately, and turned back to Allen. "Allen go get your things and meet Mikk at the gate."

Allen happily nodded his head completely ignoring what the other two had been talking about. The 14th Noah ran off the fetch his things as Mana followed slowly behind. He stopped once he was standing next to Tyki. "I don't approve of you courting him Mikk." Mana whispered under his breath, just load enough for Tyki to hear. Once he knew he was heard he continued on.

Tyki just grinned slyly after him. Mana didn't approve of anyone when it came to Allen, the fact that the Noah of Pleasure was still standing and not in pieces was a good sign for him.

A few hours later found Tyki Mikk still dresses in his 'bum cloths', or so Road liked to call them, sitting on a train with his confused human friends. The three humans continued to just stare as Tyki's new companion hung his upper body out the train window, White hair flying everywhere.

"Um.. Tyki…?"

"Don't ask. I'm doing this as a favor for a friend…" Tyki growled out as he reached a hand over and took a hand full of Allen's favorite white robe. He pulled hard, which caused the young Noah to stumble and fall onto his behind painfully. Allen fixed him with a glare as Tyki only smiled back. "If you keep doing that your going to fall out." Tyki hissed out between his teeth, smile not wavering.

Sometimes Tyki could forget how much of a child Allen still was.

Allen responded with a roll of his eyes. Its not like if he fall out it would hurt all that much. "But I've never been on a train before!" Allen whined. "I want to go look around!"Tyki closed his eyes and frowned. What was the harm in letting his shounen look around the train? It wasn't like he could get lost and Tyki wouldn't let him get far from him.

Its not like he could ever say no to those shinning silver eyes anyway…

Tyki nodded slowly and Allen was off before Tyki could blink. The Noah of Pleasure chuckled to himself and turned to his still staring friends. "How about we play a game of poker before we part ways?"


	6. Chapter 6

**So this chapter here (Oh man, this chapter was hard to write....) takes place right before the Anime episode 019 - The Vampire of the Ancient Castle.**

**I don't own D. Gray-Man, but I do own the world. So…**

**Again I didn't have a Beta look this over… so sorry for any bad grammar and spelling…**

**Pairings: Tyki x Allen! : )**

* * *

Allen hummed happily to him self as he looked around the train, and he was so distracted that he didn't see the other person that was making their way out of one of the compartments. Both the 14th Noah and the other person not looking where they were going.

They collided in the hall of the train as the other person turned to leave the privet room they had been in. Allen being of a smaller frame stumbled and fell to the floor. The other person also stumbled but caught himself on the door with a firm grip. "Are you ok?" the stranger asked concerned.

Allen blinked at the black boots of the person he had ran into before his silver eyes moved up. The young Noah's eyes widened as he sow the black coat lined with silver the stranger wore.

The Exorcist was staring at him with a wide green eye. He was young looking about a few years older then the young Noah. His bright red hair was held up out of his handsome face by a black and green bandana. One of the Exorcist light green eyes was covered by a black eye patch.

The 14th Noah watched as the green eye widened before the other male smiled at him. "I'm sorry about that, my names Lavi." The older teen laughed as he offered Allen a hand. The 14th blinked at the offered hand before taking it with his right hand. He was pulled to his feet and the Exorcist's smile widened slightly as Allen took a step back.

Silver eyes flickered to the star like design on the chest of the black and silver coat. Allen frowned for just a moment as he recalled what happened last time he was in the presence of an Exorcist. He should really head back to the safety that Tyki could provide as fast as he was able..

But, the youngest Noah had questions that he needed answers to. An Exorcist could give him the answers that he wanted. He just had to find a way to ask them…

Allen clapped his hands before him as he tilted his head to the side just slightly. He smiled wide at the Exorcist before him. "Allen, nice to meat you Lavi.~" He sang, making sure that his smile and posture projected nothing but friendliness. The Noah tried to not flinch as Lavi held out his right hand in greeting.

His right hand, that meant Allen would have to extend his left. The Noah's silver eyes rose to look into the one green eye of the Exorcist before him. Lavi was smiling at him kindly, but his eye was calculating. The Exorcist was studding him very intently and Allen had to push down the urge to bolt. He slowly raised his gloved left hand and took hold of the Exorcist's right.

Lavi smiled wider at the smaller and younger boy and gently shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Allen." The Exorcist spoke just as gently as the hand shake, letting go of the others hand after a moment. Lavi placed both of his hands into his pockets. The red head nodded back into the train compartment that he had just been exiting. Allen tilted his head more to be able to look inside. A very short and old looking man also wearing an exorcist coat was sitting on one of the red cushioned seats. He was looking at Allen out of the corner of his eyes, a deep frown set on his face.

"He's Bookmen, we're Exorcist's." Lavi continued in a happy voice, his green eye not looking away from Allen's silver. "But you knew that already didn't you?" Lavi added softly, being very careful not to lose the friendliness in his voice.

Allen blinked before his silver eyes widened just a little. This Exorcist knew him? Fear reflected in his silver eyes as Allen took another step back. He really needed to get back to Tyki…

The other teen before him held up his hands between them, green eye looking worried. "Wah, hey I just want to talk! No ones going to hurt you!" Lavi cried desperately waving his hands about in front of himself.

Allen blinked again, his left hand rising to clench against his chest. He took a calming breath to ease his nerves before narrowing his silver eyes at the one before him. Lavi seemed to calm now that it looked like the smaller boy way no longer going to run. The Exorcist sighed and opened his mouth to say something else, but the old man that was still sitting in the compartment interrupted him.

"You'll have to excuse Lavi, he is rather a stupid apprentice." the old man spoke in a tiered voice. The older Exorcist still had not moved from his seat, he had not even turned his head to look at the two that were standing in the hall way.

"Please, wont you come and sit. You have questions that you need answers to correct? As a Bookman I believe I can answer them for you."

Allen grinned at the old man not believing his luck. He remembered reading about Bookman from one of the old worn books that the Earl had given him to study. Bookman were knowledge keepers that dated back before the great flood.

Though these Bookman were Exorcists also.

The young Noah shook his head and moved passed the younger Exorcist and entered the cabin, swallowing his fear. He needed answers, and Tyki, he had no doubt, would come looking for him very soon. So he needed to take this chance now.

Once Allen had taken a seat on the other couch within the compartment the other teen entered and closed the door behind him. Silver eyes bore into the eyes of the old man. Allen's pink lips were set in a line and his back was just as strait. His hands folded neatly in his lap as he swallowed again.

The Bookman was the first to speak. "You are what the Black Order calls an Accommodator. From what I have been able to gather your Innocence would appear to be a parasitic type, It resides within your left hand correct?"

Allen tilted his head to the right as he continued to sit politely before the Bookman. How had he known about Crown Clown? The confusion must have shown within his silver eyes because the old man smiled just a little at him.

"Ms. Lee and Kanda wrote about you in their report about four weeks back. I'm a Bookman, we are very good at noticing very small details and putting two and two together." The Bookman spoke in a kind tone.

There was a moment of silence before Allen spoke. "What is an Accommodator? And what is a _Parasitic _Innocence?" Allen asked softly, his silver eyes keeping eye contact with the older Exorcist. He would not break eye contact because that would show his fear, and he was not weak. He was the youngest member of the powerful Clan of Noah after all. He didn't have anything to fear from these humans.

The old man didn't even blink at the questions, only sighed. Lavi on the other hand blinked repeatedly, mouth hanging open in shock. "Your kidding!" the younger of the two Exorcists exclaimed.

Allen turned his head to face the red-head and frowned at him.

"Parasitic is a type of Innocence that resides within the body. An Accommodator is someone who can control an Innocence." The Bookman explained after clearing his throat and shooting a glare at Lavi.

Allen looked back to the older man and nodded his head in thought. His left hand rose up from his lap to tuck some of his white hair behind a pale ear, silver eyes narrowed.

An Accommodator was someone who could control Innocence. Then that would make it true that the 14th Noah was the _Accommodator_ of Crown Clown.

Allen smiled slightly as he felt his Innocence pulse in pleasure at this thought. Though he smile faded quickly as another thought came to mind. An Exorcist could control Innocence. An Exorcist and an Accommodator, they were the same then. So then that would make him…

"If you don't mind, may ask you a question?"

Allens silver eyes snapped back up to look at the Bookman. The older Exorcist was looking at him intently, a frown set on his old lips. The young Noah nodded slowly for him to continue.

"The man that you were seen with in the ruins of Mater, he was a member of the Clan of Noah." The old man spoke with a flat tone, giving of the impression that he already knew the answer. His black eyes held now emotion as he looked at the child that sat before him dressed almost completely in white. "One of the thirteen Noah, correct?"

Allen smiled pleasantly at the Bookman, his eyes becoming halve lidded. "You mean Mana?" he supplied the Bookman. His sharp silver eyes slid over to look a the younger Exorcist who was still standing at the door. The red-head was looking at him with that calculating look again. It took a moment for Allen to catch the last part of what the Bookman had said. His pink lips slid into a frown as his silver eyes turned back to the old man. "Fourteen Noah." Allen corrected without putting any thought into what he was saying.

The Bookman frowned at this, a puzzled look flashing across his old eyes before it was gone. Their was only thirteen Noah in existences. This was a fact that the Bookman had known since the very beginning. That knowledge had been past down from the very start of the Bookman line.

There was no _Fourteenth_ Noah.

Lavi gasped as a white gloved hand landed on his shoulder from behind, and the red-head leapt away from the closed door that he had his back to. The younger Exorcist almost cleared the whole of the first class compartment, quickly turning back to face the door once he was a good distance from it. The old man was standing before Allen could even blink. Silver eyes looked to the place Lavi had been standing to see a gloved hand sticking out through the wooden door.

Tyki Mikk, now dressed in a nicely fitting black suit, calmly passed through the door the rest of the way. A wicked smile spreading across his grey face as he entered the cabin. Gold eyes filled with glee at the fact that he had completely startled the one who had been standing in front of the door. Golden eyes looking at the older of the two Exorcists as he removed his black top hat from his head revealing the row of stigmata crosses on his forehead. Tyki sighed, though his grin never left his face. "Please excuse the intrusion gentlemen, but I've come to collect my companion from you."

The reaction that Tyki got was for the younger of the Exorcists to take a step closer to the boy that had remained sitting on the soft red set. Gold eyes immediately narrowed at the red-headed Exorcist as he moved to pull a small hammer from his belt. "Oh, I wouldn't do that Exorcist. I have no desire to fight you at the moment…but that could change very quickly." Tyki said in a deep and smooth voice laced with warning.

The red-head looked to the older Exorcist with his green eye questioningly. The Bookman had a deep frown set on his old face, his black eyes never straying from the Noah before them. This was the second time that this Accommodator had been seen. Both times a Noah had not been to far behind. It would appear that there was more to this Accommodator then the Order first thought…

Allen sighed and gracefully stood from his seat. He offered the two Exorcists a friendly and thankful smile before moving to join Tyki at the door. The older Noah smiled down at the smaller before politely opening the door for him. He may be in his black form, but he was still a gentleman.

Tyki grinned wide at the two left in the cabin, he could practically taste the confusion rolling of the two Exorcists. "Thank you for entertaining the shounen for me, have a good day gentlemen." and with that Tyki closed the door behind him. His grin never leaving his face and if anything it only widened.

* * *

**Please review! I really like reviews… And Thank you all who have been reviewing! It makes me so happy! oh if you find any mistakes please let me know, I'll go back and fix them… I trying to find the mistakes myself because then I tend to learn from them better… though it seems I still tend to miss a few... **


	7. Chapter 7

**I almost have 40 reviews! I'm so excited! Hehe… Oh and I did not skip the poker game with Krory, that will hopefully be covered in ether chapter 8 or 9... **

**Yeah, I **_**have**_** to have the strip poker game! *grins evilly* Hehe, I can't wait to write it!**

**oh yes… I don't own D. Gray-Man… and yeah, again no beta... so sorry about any mistakes. : (**

**Pairing: Tyki x Allen**

* * *

Silver eyes watched as the human cursed, twisted and writhed on the ground. He didn't want to see this, but yet he couldn't turn away. Timcanpy fluttered at his side just over his right shoulder, his white sharp teeth bared at the man who was in pain on the ground.

Blood was oozing out of the bite wound that the fourteenth Noah's gold golem had bestowed upon the human. The man was dressed in one of those tan robes that he had seen in Mater. Tyki had called them Finders, they were plain weak humans that helped to Exorcists find Innocence. This one that was trying to put pressure on the wound on his neck had run away from the battle that lay on the other side of the trees.

That was where Tyki and Road were at the moment. Tyki had ordered the young Noah to stay hidden and away from the battle. Allen flinched as he heard screams of pain just up ahead, though they didn't sound like screams of physical pain…

Road must be using her powers on the Exorcist…

Allen felt something like pity twist in his chest, but quickly shook his head. White hair danced around his head with the motion. He would not feel anything for the humans, he would feel nothing for the Exorcists. They disserved this for defying the Maker, for standing against his family.

He was a Noah. They were the enemy…

He was not one of them.

His chest tightened even more as the finder on the ground stopped moving. Guilt also decided to stab him in the chest then. The Finder had only tried to grab his hand and make the young human looking boy flee from the battle with him. He had only been tying to do a _good_ thing.

Before Allen could dwell on it anymore the battle just beyond the trees grew quit. "Do you think its over Tim?" Allen whispered to his over protective golem, silver eyes turning to the said golden golem. Timcanpy stopped baring its teeth at the dead body to look at its master. The golem landed on to the Noah's thin shoulder and tucked its small body into the crock of his neck, its gold tail curling around his pale throat.

The fourteenth Noah swallowed down the confusing feelings in his chest and quietly started to make his away through the trees. He could hear talking, was that the Earls voice…?

Once Allen broke the tree line his feet stopped moving. His silver eyes grew wide as he watched what was taking place before him. There was the Earl, Road and Tyki all standing around a body of a old man that was dressed in a torn black and gold Exorcist uniform. Tyki held something within his out stretched hands, it glowing a faint green. The Earl was looking at whatever it was with something like distain, though the Earls ever present smile never wavered. The Earl carefully picked up one of the objects that the Noah of Pleasure was holding and Allen finally realized way that green glow was familiar to him.

Crown Clown pulsed with something that Allen could not place as the Millennium Earl crushed the piece of Innocence in his hand. The Earl shook his head and spoke in a disappointed voice. "Not that one…"

It was Road that finally noticed Allen standing at the edge of the tree line staring with confused silver eyes. She said nothing as her golden eyes quietly watched the younger Noah flinch as the Earl crushed another piece of Innocence.

"Looks like none of those was the Heart.~" the Maker sighed as he destroyed the last Innocence the old human had been carrying. "That's to bad." It was then that the Earl took notice of Allen. His grin seemed to widen as his gold eyes flashed. "Ah, Allen-chan! Way are you standing over there my boy?~" A gloved hand motioned him over and the grin widened even more.

Allen subconsciously clutched his left hand to his chest with his right. He forced his feet to move in the direction of his family. His grip on his left hand tighten as the closer he got the fourteenth Noah could feel Crown Clown pull back its warmth from him. The young Noah stopped as soon as he reached Tyki's side.

Tyki for his part was watching his shounen with concerned gold eyes. He didn't like the look his could see within those soft silver eyes. Allen truly looked like a lost child trying to hold onto something that he seemed terrified of losing. Tyki could only imagine what was going through the younger Noah's head right now…

Allen's soft pink lips tried to twitch up into a smile for the Earl, "Earl-sama…?" Allen meekly whispered. His silver eyes confused as he fought down the urge to flinch as the Earl reached out a hand to him.

The Millennium Earl chuckled softly as he ruffled the small Noah's soft white hair. "I'm not going to take your precious Crown Clown from you, Allen.~" He sang happily seeming to have read Allen's thoughts. His golden eyes flickered back down to the old man as he groaned in mental and physical pain.

Road giggled as she swooped down and grabbed at the chains that the old man obviously used as a weapon. "Looks like you forgot one!" She laughed with glee as she removed the Innocence from the end of the chain. Roads gold eyes peered at the glowing green object before she held it out to the Earl.

Tyki could only frown at Road and the Earl as they proceeded to crush the Generals Innocence right in front of Allen. His frown only deepened as Road giggled her insane 'I'm going to do something malicious to someone giggle'. He wasn't disappointed as she happily gushed about hanging the General by his chains from a tree. Her smiling gold eyes turning to him, and he sighed. The _Idea _did sound very appealing…

Allen had remained silent as Tyki and some Akuma hung the old man up in a over grown tree per Roads instructions. The fourteenth Noah again had to remind himself that they old man was just a lowly human. An Enemy that had to be dealt with…

Hanging the enemy by his own weapon was indeed an interesting and poetic idea he had to emit…

Allen quickly squashed the pity he felt for the human as it rose up within his chest again.

The Earl and Road left shortly after the human had been strung up onto the tree, they retreated back to the Ark.

Tyki and him didn't hang around to long either. The older Noah having rounded up one of the horses that had been pulling the now destroyed carriage. Insisting that they travel on foot, or more correctly by horse back instead of using the Ark. Allen was carefully helped up on to the horse before Tyki swung himself up behind him.

Once Tyki had made sure that the younger Noah was safely tucked within his arms in front of him did he snap the rains. The black horse reared back before sprinting off as fast as it could.

Allen having never _ever _been on a horse gave a cry of alarm and pushed further back into Tyki's strong chest. Tyki gave a deep chuckle as the two road of in the direction of the next town. The Noah of Pleasure was very _pleased _with himself over the amount of contact he was getting from his shounen.

Tyki was sure that he was grinning ear to ear like a fool, though he couldn't bring himself to care all that much as long as he could enjoy having the younger Noah in his arms…

And Mana be damned if he wasn't going to enjoy it.

Mana on the other hand was frowning at the building before him. He was standing out side of a bar in China, debating whether to go in or to wait outside for the one he sought. The Noah of Longing did not like places like this, he detested them in fact. But he was short on time…

Mana removed his top hat and sighed heavily. Once he finally entered it was not all that hard to locate the one he was here to meet. The man was at the center of five beautiful looking women, laughing load and deep at something.

The Noah shook his head as he apreached, as soon as he was a few steps behind the man Mana cleared his throat. The man looked over his shoulder and frowned upon seeing the other man. He ran a gloved hand through his red mane of hair and chuckle as he turned back to the women in front of him. "sorry Ladies, but it looks like I have some business to take care of."

The ladies giggled as they dispersed, the man with the red hair turned in his chair as Mana took a seat across the table from him. "Ah, Mana Walker. Its been a while.." The man spoke in his smooth deep voice. The eye that was not covered by the white mask on his face flashing in amusement at Mana's apparent discomfort about meeting in such a place.

"I've come to warn you, General Cross, that the Earl in proceedings with his plans."

* * *

**Hehe, the plot thickens! Please review! : )**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own D. Gray - Man… sadly….**

**So, yeah. No strip poker yet… Its looking like I will not be getting to that until after the whole thing with Suman Dark…**

**I wanted to have Allen strip Tyki down to his boxes now though, it was so very tempting to have that happen in this chapter too… : (**

**Pairing: Tyki x Allen**

* * *

Tyki and him had made it to the next town late into the night. Tyki had lead him to an inn where the older Noah then secured them a room for the night, using the Earls influence they had gotten the room for free. Which was a good thing considering that they had to leave most of their things behind a while back.

Not that it really mattered all that much, if they really needed something Tyki could always use the key that Road had given him to turn any door into one of hers. Not to mention that Allen could always open a Ark gate for them to also use if need be.

Allen rubbed at his eyes as he yawned. Tyki chuckled at him as he opened the door to their room. Once they entered Allen blinked his tired silver eyes at the small room. There was an old wood dresser pushed up against one wall, and against the opposite wall was the bed. The bed was small looking, and the younger Noah couldn't see both him and Tyki sleeping on it… without them being very much in each others personal space.

But before fourteenth Noah could blush at that thought, Tyki chuckled again as he place a hand on Allen's lower back and pushed him in the direction of the bed. "I'm sleeping on the floor, shounen. Now hurry and get some sleep, we have to get moving early tomorrow if we are going to make our next stop on time."

Sliver eyes watched as Tyki grabbed one of the pillows and a blanket from the bed and proceeded to lay down on the floor after removing his black coat. Allen sighed as his heart fluttered in his chest before shaking his head. He was being silly thinking about sharing a bed with Tyki…

The musician sighed tiredly again and quickly removed his white robe and laid it over the foot of the bed before pulling back the covers and laying down. Timcanpy fluttered around the room for a moment before finding a place in the folds of Allen's white rode.

Allen laid in the bed for almost an hour without finding sleep before he sat up. Yawning tiredly again his silver eyes drifted around the room. The young Noah had to many thoughts rolling around his head for him to fall sleep just yet.

To many strange feelings and doubts.

He was a Noah but also an Accommodator. He loved his family, but he was starting to feel something for the humans to, though he didn't know way. He felt bad for the old human that his family and hug up in that tree to die. He had felt guilt for that finder that had bled out in front of him.

He knew that the Exorcists were the enemy, that killing them was the will of the Earl. The Earl had only the best interest in mind for his family. This war was for the sake of the Clan of Noah… Because that was what the Earl had said…

But then way was his heart hurting?

Allen touched his left hand to his clothed chest. Silver eyes turned to the older Noah that was sleeping on the wood floor and a smile tugged at his soft pink lips, the fourteenth Noah loved his family more then anything.

He would do anything for them.

As quietly as he could the fourteenth Noah stood from the bed. He fought down the urge to hiss at the coldness of the wooden floor on his bare feet. Slowly Allen made his way over to the form laying on the floor. Very carefully the younger Noah laid down next to the older man with his back facing him.

A sigh escaped his mouth as he relaxed and closed his silver eyes, hoping now that he was closer to the other he would be able to get some much needed sleep. Though his silver eyes shot open as a warm strong arm wrapped around his slim waist and part of the blanket that had been covering Tyki fell over his smaller body. The arm pulled and Allen found himself up against the broad and strong chest of the Noah of Pleasure for the second time in one day.

"Your going to freeze down here shounen." Tyki whispered in his ear, his voice laced with drowsiness from sleep. One drown eye only half opened to look at the back of the white haired head of the younger Noah.

"I couldn't sleep…" Allen whispered softly, moving his head so he was sharing the small pillow with the other Noah. "Tyki…I am the Accommodator to Crown Clown." the fourteenth Noah stated in a soft voice. There was silence in the room for a moment and Tyki made no sound or motion to deny what Allen had said. Taking this as confirmation of what the younger one already knew, Allen opened his pink lips and voiced the next part in a very quite whisper.

"Does that make me an Exorcist?"

Again there was only silence that filled the small room. Minutes ticked by before the strong arm that was around his waist tightened and Allen gasped as warms lips brushed against the back of his pale neck. "Don't ask those kinds of questions shounen." Tyki's breathed out, his voice no longer filled with sleep. "Don't think about it anymore, and go to sleep."

Allen's lips twitched up into a small sad smile, he didn't get an answer but he hadn't really been expecting one. It had felt nice to be able to at least voice what had been bothering him though. "Good night Tyki." he whispered as sleep finally came to him.

Tyki on the other hand found it quite sometime before sleep came back to claim him.

Morning came all to quickly for the fourteenth Noah's liking. They had eaten breakfast and that had pointed out that they would be in need of money to buy food, especially with how much food Allen could eat alone. So as Tyki went to take care of getting them money. Allen had been told to head to the train station and wait for the older Noah there. Though Allen would have liked to stay with Tyki, the other Noah had insisted that he not come with to collect the money.

So this found Allen walking to the other side of town with one of Tyki's Tease butterfly's and Timcanpy as his only company. The two fluttered about as they made their way through the town. Allen was giggling as the two were in a very heated game of what looked like tag when a black cat jumped out from an ally.

The youngest Noah blinked his silver eyes as the cat landed in front of him, a pare of golden wings sticking out of the cats mouth. Allen blinked again and before he could open his mouth the cat was running of. "Hey!" He cried as he gave chase. The Tease fluttering following after him.

Thankful he didn't have to chase the animal far. The black cat rounded a corner and a second later Allen heard a gasp and then a crash. The Noah also rounded the corner and stopped to ketch his breath.

A rather strange looking man with dark black heir almost spiked strait up sat on the ground with the _evil_ black cat held within his gloved hands. One white bang hung down to fall between his confused dark black eyes. The man was staring at the cat in his hands before it spit out the golden golem and quickly wiggled its way out of the others hands.

Forgetting about the cat that was now running of down the road Allen quickly moved to reclaim his golem from the man that was slowly standing up from the ground. "Oh, is this yours?" the rather tall man asked in a soft voice. Black eyes kind as he gently held out his hands to the young boy before him.

"Yes, thank you." Allen said happily as Timcanpy jumped back into the air to flutter around his head, before landing and making himself a little nest within Allen's soft white hair. The Tease butterfly continued to flutter around the young Noah's left shoulder, it not getting to close to the stranger that Allen was talking to.

"I didn't know normal people had Golems too. I thought only the Black Order had them.." The man spoke curiously, his head tilting to the side.

It was then that Allen took note of the black cape the other was wearing, it had a familiar silver lining with a very familiar silver star on it. Was his luck really that bad? He just kept running into Exorcists' left and right!

"I'm sorry, my names Arystar Krory the third. it's so nice to meet you." the man, Krory spoke softly again smiling kindly at the white haired Noah. Allen could only smile at him in return. It was hard to see this one as being like the other Exorcists that he had met. He seem so kind and so genuinely friendly.

"I'm Allen. Its nice to meet you too, Krory the third." He smiled wider when the Exorcist shock his right hand. That was when the fourteenth Noah felt it, a warm shock that tingled within his left hand. Crown Clown pulsed and hummed and Allen frowned as the Exorcist pulled his hand back and covered his mouth. Krory's black eyes where filled with confusion as they blinked at the small boy before him.

Allen lifted his left hand up and blinked at it. The Exorcist had felt something also? That was very strange. What was different about this Exorcist then the others?

"Innocence? You have an Innocence…" The taller of the two whispered. "You have a parasitic type also?"

Allen was not prepared for what happened next. The taller man smiled wide, so wide that Allen got a very clear look at his white teeth. They were very, very sharp looking and Allen twitched as the man started talking away about how happy he was to meet another Parasitic Accommodator.

Though it was very hard to not feel the others excitement, and the Noah couldn't help but smile wider at the taller man. This one… was nice…

It turned out that they were both heading to the train station, so they walked there together. The Exorcist talked the whole way, burly stopping to breath. He didn't hold anything back as he gushed on about that he just finished his first mission. That he had saved a soul from the Millennium Earl and also saved a town full of people.

The tall man apparently thought he was part of the Black Order like him…

The tall human talked with such pride and happiness that Allen couldn't help but smile. This Exorcist was most definitely different from the others. And Allen found himself truly enjoying the company of the other. He had been nothing but nice, he had even agreed to play poker with him while they sat on the concrete platform waiting for the train to come.

Though Allen's fun was quickly interrupted when Tyki came up the stairs to meet him. The older Noah blinked as the cigarette that he had been smoking fell from his mouth as his eyes landed on his shounen's company. He frowned as he quickly walked up to the two that were in the middle of a friendly round of poker.

"What are you? An Exorcist magnet?" Tyki sighed in bafflement. Was it just him or did it seem like that every time the young Noah was left alone Exorcists tended to flock to him?

Silver eyes blinked up at the older Noah. Allen smiled wide at Tyki before he gestured to the man that was sitting across from him on the ground. "Tyki, this is Krory! I'm teaching him how to play poker!" Allen exclaimed happily.

The Exorcist quickly stood and smiled at the other man. "Ah, It's nice to meet you!" Krory smile as he held out his hand in greeting.

Tyki's frowned deepened as he narrowed his eyes at the offered hand. Instead of shaking the hand before him the older Noah reached into his pocket and pulled out a black and white checkered card. Dark brown eyes glanced down at it for a moment before the frown twitched up into a dark smile.

"Lucky for you your not on my list." Tyki purred as he replaced the card back into his pocket. The hand that the Exorcist had been holding out in greeting dropped and the taller man tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Um, excuse me?"

Tyki ignored the human and turned his disapproving brown eyes on to the smaller Noah that was still sitting on the ground. "Come shounen, we are leaving."

Allen continued to smile as he slowly claimed to his feet. "Nice meeting you Krory the third!" He chirped as he waved happily over his shoulder and moved past the Noah of Pleasure to leave the way the other had come.

Tyki and he walked only a short distance, just until they were no longer within sight of the Exorcist. The older Noah grabbed him by the arm then and roughly pulled the smaller Noah around to face him. Gold eyes glared angrily down into startled silver. "What were you thinking?" Tyki growled low, is grip on the younger Noah's arms almost painful.

Timcanpy, who had still been sitting on top of Allen's head all but tumble off as its master was jerked around. The golden golem quickly righted its self and fluttered up to bare its sharp white teeth at the other Noah.

The Noah of Pleasure just stared as the golem continued to hiss at him, before he sighed and pulled the smaller Noah into his arms slowly. One white gloved hand rose to pet at Allen's shoulder length soft white hair. "We are at war shounen. If I could have it my way you would be safe and sound on the Ark, not out in the open for the Exorcists to find you…"

"That Exorcist wasn't so bad." Allen whispered, his silver eyes closing as his fisted a handful of Tyki's black coat.

Krory was an Exorcist. He was the enemy…

But he had been kind, like that finder… who had only been trying to save what he sow as a lost child that had wandered into a bad place…

Like the Bookman and his apprentice.

He didn't understand. If this world was so ugly and so dirty that the Earl wanted to destroy it then way…

Way did he feel so uncertain?

* * *

**So I hope I'm getting the whole Allen growing doubt and uncertainty thing across ok… His confused about being a Noah but also having Crown Clown… I would be feeling a little insecure too…**

**I'm going somewhere with this I promise!**

**Anyway I hope I did ok with this chapter. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own…yet…**

**So here is the next part. I know it seems like I'm skipping a lot but…Yeah…anyway thank you all who have left reviews! It makes me so happy to read them! It makes me want to work faster so I can get more!**

**This chapter takes place before the episode 053 - 'Fallen One'. That episode will take place in the next chapter… and that's were things start to get fun! : )**

**Pairing: Tyki x Allen**

* * *

It was only a few days after meeting the Exorcist Krory that Allen and Tyki found them selves summand back to the Ark. The Maker himself had came to fetch them even.

Allen happily ran into the dinning room ahead of the Earl and Tyki. He had only ever been away from the Ark for no more then a day. Having been away for more then that the Fourteenth Noah found that he had really missed the Ark and the rest of his family.

Being away from them must surly be what was causing the strange feelings within his heart…

Allen smiled as he entered the room with walls full of pictures and the large family dinner table. Jasdero and David were in the mist of what looked like a food fight with Skin. Allen giggled as he ducked a plate of food that came flying his way, but he couldn't dodge the smaller female Noah that fallowed after it.

Road tackled the younger Noah to the ground. "Allen!" she laughed in happiness. "I've been sooo bored since you left!"

Allen could only smile as the oldest Noah jumped off him to try to repeat the same jumping tackle on the Noah of Pleasure. Tyki smoothly stopped her with a firm hand atop her head and a wide smile. Road just giggle and ran back to her seat as the Noah's of Bond and the Noah of Wrath tried to explain what happened to the table that had been full of their lunch to the Earl.

Allen's silver eyes looked around the room, but he could not see his foster father. He sighed sadly as he took his set in between Road and Tyki. He really missed Mana…

All the Noah soon found themselves confronted with Road's homework. While the other Noah just kept writing the same number over and over, Allen and the Earl actually tried helping. Though considering Allen's lack of knowledge of the world outside the Ark the Earl did most of the work.

Once the oldest of the Noah was happy the Earl spoke. "I hear that things are going well so far?" He asked. The Noah that were present at the dinner table all nodded. The Maker hummed in satisfaction before turning gold eyes on the youngest of the family. "Enjoying your time outside the Ark Allen-chan?"

Allen swallowed at the look in the Makers eyes. It was like the Earl could see his doubt and was picking apart his thoughts. The young Noah slowly nodded his head and forced a smile on to his lips. "Yes, Earl-sama." He whispered. He wouldn't tell the Earl about his thoughts. He was a Noah. He didn't want to disappoint the Maker with his uncertainties.

The Earl continued to look at him for another moment and Allen had to fight the urge to squirm under his heavy gaze. The Maker then chuckled before turning his eyes on to the rest of the family. "I want to move on to the next step.~" He said in a happy tone. The twins started to giggle to each other insanely as Skin smiled darkly. The Noah of Dreams continued to smile at her homework, ignoring the conversation completely.

Allen's silver eyes turned to look for Tyki's reaction. He didn't know what the Earl meant by next step and the Musician of Noah didn't like being kept out of things. The Noah of Pleasure was frowning, his arms crosses over his chest in thought.

Tyki turned gold eyes to the Maker. "I'm guising that means that I'll be leaving Allen on the Ark then?"

The Earl turned to the other Noah then, pushing his round glasses up his nose. His gold eyes no longer visible to the others in the room. "No, Allen-chan will continue to fallow you on your missions Tyki-pon." The Earl said, his voice strangely empty sounding, though his wide smile was still on his face. Tyki most have also noticed the flat tone in the Makers voice because the Noah of Pleasure's frown only deepened.

They were all dismissed shortly after that and Tyki and Allen where the last to leave. As they turn to exit out the long hall way the Earl called out to them. Tyki turned back only pertly, his gold eyes questioning as the younger Noah continued on head. Tyki's gold eyes narrowed as he meet eyes with the Earl.

"Have our dear Allen-chan take more of an active roll in your next mission, Tyki-pon.~" the Earl sang out happily, though his gold eyes were hard. It was not a request the Earl was making. "All little birds need to learn to fly after all."

Tyki slowly nodded his head to the Maker, his frown not leaving his face. What was the Earl up to? He thought as he followed after Allen.

When they exited from the Ark gate that was waiting for them the first thing that Allen noticed was the lake and the wide open field just past it. And when the young Noah turned he couldn't help but gasp at the building behind them. It was so big!

Tyki for his part continued to frown as his gold eyes landed on the three figures on the other side of the lake. It seemed the Earl was just going to throw them straight into it. To say Tyki Mikk was not happy would have been an understatement. "Shounen." He spoke in a calm tone. "Remember what I told you, and stay behind me alright?" the Noah of Pleasure didn't wait for a response before he was running across the lake and he descended upon the Exorcist.

The three Exorcists didn't have much time to react before the Noah was on them. The first human male died quickly as Tyki used his power to rip out his heart. This gave just enough time for the other two men to call forth their Innocence.

The Exorcist that was wielding the sword ran at Tyki intent on avenging his fallen comrade. Allen felt panic rise in his chest as it looked like the other Noah didn't see the human charging his open back. "Crown Clown!" he called out as he willed his Innocence to come forth. Allen was to far way to do anything about the human, but his Innocence…

His Innocence pulsed and warmth spread up his left arm and then over his thin shoulders and ending at his right arm. Crown Clown took shape around him, its silver mask settling over his upper face. Allen quickly sent his Clown Belt to stop the attack on the older Noah. The Exorcist gasped as the white threads of Crown Clown rapt around him effectively halting his attack.

Tyki glanced over in Allen's direction before he calmly dodged the wind attack the other Exorcist sent his way. A wide insane grin spread over his dark lips as he sent out some of his Tease butterflies to the Exorcist that had the arm weapon. Once that one was distracted Tyki descended on the one the youngest Noah had captive.

That Exorcist fell easily enough, and seeing as the last breathing Exorcist was now on his knees in the shallow water. The human was breathing hard and he was no longer putting up any fight as the black butterfly golems fluttered around him. Tyki narrowed his golden eyes as he reached in to his coat pocket. Pulling out the Cell Ronen card he checked the names held within.

Only one of the humans that he had just killed had been on his list. Tyki turned his flashing gold eyes on to the human that was still alive. "Only one of you seems to be on my list. What is your name my good man?" Tyki chuckled darkly, for a moment forgetting that Allen was behind him, as the human look up at him with fear. The Noah of Pleasure took a step toward the Exorcist.

"H-Help me," the human stuttered, his blue eyes wide in his fear. "I don't want to die…someone help me…"

Tyki raised his hand to summon his Tease to finish the cowering human of when thin arms rapt around his other arm. A trembling body pressed its self up against him and Tyki turned his blinking golden eyes down.

Allen looked up at the other Noah with fearful and confused silver eyes, Crown Clowns mask pulled down around his neck. The Musician of Noah was shacking with emotion he couldn't place. He didn't understand way he felt sorry for the enemy before them. Allen knew that he needed to die, but…

But…

Tyki must have understood, because the arm that had been raised fell back to his side. The older Noah sighed as he turned his eyes back to the Exorcist. "Its your lucky day Exorcist." Tyki grinned down at the man before them. "I'm willing to make you a deal. You see, I'm looking for some of your comrades and I could use your assistants. What do you say? Your fellow Exorcists and your Innocence for your life?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry that Mana didn't show up again…He's off being bad, or would that be good? Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So here it is. Not much to say but that I don't own D. Gray-man, and thanks to every one who as reviewed!**

**I hate being sick…*cough, cough* Though it does give me more time to write…**

**Pairing: Tyki x Allen**

* * *

Suman Dark, Exorcist with a Parasitic Innocence within his right arm. He had exchanged the locations of his comrades and was willing to let his Innocence be destroyed so he wouldn't be killed.

All so he could live.

Tyki had thought it would be simple though he hadn't taken the Innocence into account. Once the man had handed over the information he had hung his head in defeat, and Tyki told the younger Noah to wait outside of the small inn.

Once Allen had shut the door and Tyki had shifted back to his black form, he had moved to take the Parasitic Innocence from it Accommodator.

The Exorcist started to scream then as his right arm twisted, it bloated out into a writhing and twisting mass of white. The Noah of Pleasure jumped back as the Exorcist was quickly devoured by his Innocence. Tyki smoothly back peddled out the side wall with the use of his power as the thing expanded. The small inn that they were in was destroyed in just a few seconds.

The Exorcist became a huge white monstrosity. It looking like a huge white human torso, no legs, no arms, and were a head should be was a white glowing ring. The ring could be related to an angels halo, if it was not floating atop such a twisted _thing_.

Tyki growled in the back of his throat. He ran threw everything that the Earl had told them about the Innocence, but came up empty for information on what this _thing_ was. He did come to the conclusion that the Innocence must have turned on its Accommodator, turning him into his monstrosity to stop its destruction.

That was as far as Tyki could get though as he heard a gasp to his left. He turned his golden eyes that direction. Panic was all he could feel as white tentacles shot from the growing mass of what used to be an Exorcist to entangle the one who had been standing just in front of the ruble of the building.

Allen struggled against the white tentacles as hard as he could, but he was still dragged up into the air and toward the thing that had emerged from the roof of the inn. Crown Clown writhed around him and Allen could feel pain and fear coming from his Innocence, rendering it useless for the moment. "Tyki!" Allen screamed as he was pulled into the white mass that was now floating up into the sky.

Tyki growled deep and angry and made to move toward the _thing_ when a beam of white hot light came from one of the things 'arms'. The Noah moved back and way as more panic and fear surged throw his body.

He couldn't see the shounen anymore…

Allen curled into himself as pain shock his body as he sank deeper within the monster. There was pressure burning at his temples and he tried to scream as it twisted into his mind. The youngest Noah gripped at his hair and curled into himself even more as images started to flood his mind.

Memories, the images were memories. So many flashed before Allen's eyes that he thought for a moment he'd go blind. What he was seeing was the Exorcists memories…

He could feel Crown Clown pulse and twist around him, it had formed a cocoon type shield around him. He could feel something just outside of his Innocence barrier trying to get in. Allen felt it as the pain within his body faded just slightly, he could feel the presence of something…

It was a need, the need to destroy. To destroy it needed energy, and it wouldn't be able to last long with just the energy from its former host.

No, it needed more.

Allen tried to scream again as his eyes flow open. Gold eyes swirling with the pain as the _presence_ forced against the protective barrier of Crown Clown, it breaking throw just slightly.

The need turned to over powering hunger as Suman Dark's parasitic Innocence started to feed on the life energy of the other Parasitic Accommodator that it had taken.

Tears started to run down pale cheeks as the Musician of Noah sobbed out in pain. It was on instinct that the youngest Noah started to hum. Anything to help distract himself from the pain. Allen opened his pink lips and started to whisper in a choked voice words to a song that always made him happy anytime he sang it.

The presence around him shuddered and pulled back and a moment later something else pushed against his Innocence before it passed _throw _it. Warm hands grabbed at him and Allen couldn't find any strength to fight as he was pulled against a strong body. His ears were ringing from the pain, but Allen didn't miss the deep voice growl out. "Reject."

The one holding him spate the word in a voice filled with such loathing that the young Noah shuddered with fear. His hands grabbing at the one who was holding him tightly as the next thing Allen felt could only be described as emptiness. He tried to gasp but there was no _air_ to breath.

Then they were falling and landing on something hard with a crash. He held on tighter to the one who had him in his arms as they rolled with the impact, finally stopping with the other on top of him.

Seconds passed, the seconds feeling like hours as Allen laid on the wooden floor of were ever they had landed. The one on top of him pulled back and Allen opened his gold eyes to look into similar gold. Tyki had a concerned look within his golden eyes as he looked down at the other Noah. He was shaking under him and tears still ran down pale white cheeks. The Noah of Pleasure opened his mouth to sooth the younger Noah when he heard shouting from his side.

They both turned to the ones that were on the ship that they had crashed on. "Exorcists." Tyki hissed out as he rose smoothly to his feet pulling the younger and still trembling Noah up and behind him.

Tyki's eyes ran over all that he could see on the ship. There were some plain humans at the center of the ship. They were huddled together and using the barrier devises to protect themselves from the Akuma that were swarming the ship. There were five Exorcists total and Tyki took note that he recognized three of them.

The oldest of the Exorcists was the closest to them, and the Bookman was frowning at the two who had came flying out from within the Lost One that was trying to get closer to the ship. "A Noah…" he breathed out, but before anything else could be said the Lost One shot out its tentacles again.

Tyki didn't waist any time forming his sword over his right arm and slashed the white ribbons that came racing at the two Noah. Tyki didn't doubt that the thing was aiming for Allen, but he also didn't care. Tyki wouldn't let it get a hold of the smaller Noah again.

"Krory!" the female Exorcist with the long greenish black hair called out as the second set of white tentacles took hold of the tall Exorcist with the black and silver cape. The one known as Lavi used his hammer to crush the white threads before they had the chance to pull the vampire like Exorcist from the ship.

Krory had fallen on to his knees and was holding his mouth with both hands. He started to mumble something about his Innocence, and that it was hurting and he could feel pulses of sorrow coming from it. Allen after hearing this held on tighter to Tyki's black coat as he tried to burry himself into the older Noah's back. This only confirmed to Tyki that Allen was experiencing something similar.

"The Lost One seems to be targeting the other Parasitic Accommodators." The old Bookman spoke, his black eyes looking to the Noah before him. Tyki frowned at the old man for a moment before he grinned wide at the Exorcists.

"Seems like it." He chuckled, though it was more at the situation that he found himself in then anything else. It seemed that they all had something more pressing to deal with then each other.

"What are we going to do old man?" Lavi asked as he swung his hammer at some Akuma that came a little to close.

Tyki frowned as he narrowed his gold eyes at the Lost One. He couldn't leave the shounen open to another attack by that _thing_ while he tried to take care of it. But he also couldn't attack the thing if he stayed. He turned his golden eyes to the Akuma and sent a mental command to them to forget about attacking the Exorcists and to attack the Lost One instead.

The stupid machines turned from the Exorcist and flow at the Lost One. Tyki calculated that they would buy them at least a few moments. His golden eyes did another sweep of the deck for a door, but sow none that would work for summoning one of Roads. "Shounen, " He whispered to the still trembling Noah behind him. "Can you open a gate?"

He received a shake of the head that was still pressed to his back. The Noah of Pleasure sighed and turned his half lidded gold eyes to the Bookman. "Looks like I'm all about making deals today." He sighed out as the oldest Exorcist turned back to meet his eyes. "I'll help you destroy this ugly monstrosity if you keep an eye on the shounen for me."

That got all the Exorcists attention. The Bookman took a moment to think before he also narrowed his black eyes. "Without destroying the Innocence?" the old man asked, his tone flat.

Tyki's grinned widened as he nodded his head. "Way not, I'll even make the deal one better by letting you keep it afterwards." He purred out as his gold eyes flashed.

The Bookman took another second, looking in the direction of Krory who was being helped over to him by Lavi, before nodding his head agreement. Tyki turned from the ones gathering closer to him to pry the younger Noah's figures from his coat. Allen's now silver eyes snapping up to plead with the older Noah to not leave him.

The grin that was on Tyki's face softened to a smile as he pulled way from the younger Noah. "I'll be right back shounen." He spoke as he brushed soft white hair from Allen's tear stained face.

* * *

**To be continued! Please review! : )**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own D. Gray - Man.**

**Here is chapter 11, and I'm telling you now that I suck at fight scenes…and sorry that it wasn't done yesterday… I had to go back and watch the episodes again, and since they are all subtitled it can take some time…**

**Anyway, please review! I love reviews! Oh and go check out my other story "The Mini Allen Stories" it is a collection of side stories for this fic, I'll be updating that one here either later today or tomorrow. : )**

**Pairing: Tyki x Allen**

* * *

The youngest of the Clan of Noah held his aching left hand to his chest. His silver eyes bagging the older Noah to stay with him. He trembled from the weight of the emotions that he could feel twisting and burning within his heart. He felt alone and small, and all he wanted was for Mana to be there and make everything better or to be back in the safety of Tyki's arms.

Tyki smiled at him again before turning cold golden eyes on the white monstrosity that had just finished killing the Akuma that had been attacking it with one attack. "Make sure you pull your own weight Exorcists." Tyki said in a amused sounding voice before he was gone. A flash of purple and white light from the mid body of the Lost One showed that he was already attacking it with his sword made up of tease butterflies.

"Man, he's fast…" the bookman apprentice said, his voice showing his amazement, before he held his hammer out before him. "Fire Seal." he whispered under his breath, and a second later a glowing red design appeared under his feet that spanned at least one third of the ships deck. Fire in the shape of dragons came forth and arched up and hit the Lost One dead on.

The thin human female with the glowing golden disk on her right wrist knelt next the other Parasitic Accommodator. Her dark drown eyes wearied. The other female exorcist, Lenalee, took to the air with her dark boots flashing green and her blue eyes determined.

The Lost one made an inhuman wail as the fire struck. Allen shuddered as the pain from his left arm burned to a new level, the over powering sorrow almost to much to bear. The exorcist Krory hissed and the youngest Noah knew that he wasn't the only one who was feeling the crushing grief from their Innocence.

White light started to gather at the Lost Ones 'arms', the wail almost deafening now. Tyki growled deep in his throat as one of the arms rotated to face him and the other 'arm' turned to aim at another target, gold eyes widened when the Noah of Pleasure sow what the _thing_ was aiming for.

Bookman's eyes widened, the Lost One was aiming for the ship. "Miranda!" he called, turning to the thin women with the glowing disk. She turned terrified eyes to the older exorcist. "I.. My Innocence wont be able…"

The white light flashed as the attacks were released. Its light was blinding in its brightens, but only for a moment before darkness blinked into existence around the 'arm' that was aiming for the ship.

Silver eyes widened as the other beam of light stretched out for miles before the light faded away. The fourteenth Noah's breath caught in his throat as fear tore at his heart. Allen stood, no longer feeling the pain in his left arm as his eyes sow the black form of a body falling out of the sky.

_Tyki…_

The older Noah had used his power to destroy almost half of the left side of the Lost One, but using his power at that magnitude had left him unable to defend himself from the attack that had been aimed at him.

Allen stumbled to his knees before he even made five steps, still weak from the Lost Ones feeding. His desperate silver eyes not once losing sight of Tyki's falling body.

A black and green blur shot past him then, Lenalee easily reaching the falling Noah within no time thanks to the speed from her dark boots. She hooked her thin arms underneath her enemies broad shoulders, struggled for a moment with the added weight before she turned in the air to face the ship.

The Lost One's wailing increased as it turned toward the two that were slowly making their way back to the ship. White light again started to glow around the 'arm' that was still there as it took aim.

"_No…No… NO!" _Allen cried out mentally, his silver eyes as wide as they could go. He dimly heard Lavi and the other female exorcist call out to their comrade, fear lacing their voices.

"_Your heart," the Mana chuckled as young five year old Allen sat at the special white Piano that was at the top of the tower within the Ark. It was the first time he was going to be able to play it. He had been exited at first but now with the Maker and his beloved father standing next to him he was unsure. _

"_It is the desire within your heart that give your music power. When you sing or play, just think about what you want most and everything else with fallow." Mana smiled at him then, his blue eyes soft._

Yes, he could hear it within the wail from the Lost One when he listened. It was distorted, twisted and backwards, but…

He could hear the melody…

Shinning gold burned away silver as the Musician of Noah parted his pink lips. He could hear the melody within the sorrowful pain from Crown Clown, within the wail from the monster before him.

He could feel the melody pulsing forth, from deep within his core. He could see the piano before him. The keys a beautiful ivory and the rest of the piano just as white. His voice came forth and the sound that left his mouth was clear and beautiful. It cut through the wail of the Lost One with ease as he reached further within himself. His pale right hand held his black throbbing left as they rested in his lap. His golden eyes became halve lidded as his whole body relaxed.

"_Stop…" _His heart whispered softly as his lips continued moving as they sang the song that the Musician of Noah could now hear oh so clear. He couldn't hear anything else… He could _see_ the keys to the piano move as they played to his lullaby. _"Stop…don't fight anymore. Please, don't hurt my family…Sleep… "_

The Lost One shuddered again as the wailing dead. The light that had been gathering at its remaining 'arm' fading. Its body started to crack and break as the Lost Ones started to fall apart. Soon all that was left was the glowing green of the Innocence. It slowly falling from the sky.

Allen couldn't hear the voices of the ones behind him. Nor did he notice as the old Bookman moved to his side, he just continued to sing. So immersed within the melody that his golden eyes were no longer seeing

The Innocence landed on to the deck of the ship with a clink, but it wasn't until the Exorcist with the Dark Boots landed before him with the unconscious Noah of Pleasure did the singing fade. Allen's gold eyes faded back to deep silver as his eyes slowly came back into focus.

Tyki was injured but he was alive… The relief that spread throughout his heart was even more draining then anything else…

The sorrow from Crown Clown faded as the youngest Noah blinked and then turned thankful silver eyes to Lenalee as she laid the older Noah onto the deck. Allen's tired body fell forward then, no longer having the energy to stay up. The Innocence within his left hand pulsed bright and continued to glow a soft green as its Accommodator fell into a deep sleep.

The next thing Allen became aware of was soft whispering, hushed murmuring and soft breathing. Allen's sensitive ears easily picking out the two voice that were talking. His silver eyes opened slowly and they were greeted by the darkness that was only broken from the small amount of light from the slightly open door. Who ever was talking were just outside the door.

The youngest Noah waited for his eyes to adjust to the dim light before he slowly started to move. He pushed his petite body up from the soft mattress of the bed that he had been place in as quietly as he could. Once he was sitting did he turn his head in the direction of the soft breathing.

Silver eyes filled with joy as they landed on the Noah of Pleasure. The older Noah was on the other side of the room laid out on yet another bed. His was covered by a white sheet and his gold eyes were closed in sleep.

Allen smiled wide as he removed the covers from himself and moved to stand. As soon as he lifted himself from the bed though the dizziness hit him. The youngest of the Noah must have groaned as he found himself on his knees on the hard wooden floor, because the talking just outside the door stopped. A moments later the door opened.

Lavi opened the door slowly, his green eye weary. His mouth turned up into a small smile as he sow that the noise had come from the petite boy that had the Parasitic Innocence. He turned his small smile into a wide friendly one when soft silver eyes turned to him. "Your up? That's good." the Jr. Bookman said in a quite voice. His green eye slid over to the other side of the room, the Noah was still asleep it seemed. "Your friend is going to be ok, gramps took care of most of his injuries."

Silver eyes blinked at the redhead for a second before a strained smile spread on the pink lips. "Um, thank you…" The youngest Noah murmured as his concerned eyes turned back to the sleeping Noah.

A green eye took in every action of the smaller boy before him, taking note of every emotion he could see. That was until a load upset growl rumbled through the small room. He laughed loudly then as the smaller flushed a deep pink. "I see your hungry! Which is not all that surprising." Lavi turned to the door and that was when Allen took notice that the other person was still there.

The girl that had attacked him in Mater and the Exorcist that had saved Tyki smiled softly at the redhead before she turned her kind eyes to Allen. "I'll go get you something to eat, I'll be right back ok?" and with that she was gone, leaving the young Noah and the Jr. Bookman alone.

Allen turned back to the sleeping form of the older Noah again. Ignoring the presence of the taller boy he slowly he pushed his body up and moved over to the other bed. Once he was there he climbed over Tyki's unmoving body to lay between the wall and the older Noah. The smaller Noah gently laid his head on Tyki's strong chest that was now bare and covered with white bandages, his white hair spilling out over the older Noah's chest.

The feeling of being safe washed over Allen as he listened to the Noah of Pleasure's heart beat. He was safe here as long as he was with Tyki. He was happy as long as he was with Tyki…

Lavi continued to watch at the door way. He watched and recorded, not moving from his place for some time. Silver eyes opened to look into the one visible green eye of the redheaded Exorcist.

"What is an Exorcist?" the fourteenth Noah whispered to the Jr. Bookman after a long silence. Lavi's smile slowly faded from his face at the question, picking up the importance of the question. The redhead moved further into the room, and once he reached the wall he turned and leaned against it. The Exorcists hands moved to rest behind his head as he sighed deeply.

"An Exorcist in an Accommodator to an Innocence." Lavi spoke in a very quite tone, his green eye staring straight forward out into the hall. He waited for any signs that the smaller boy was going to speak. When a few moments past Lavi spoke again, but he was very mindful of his tone of voice and the words he used. This was very important…

The Jr. Bookman didn't know just how important his words were.

"Exorcists are the enemies of the Millennium Earl. They are chosen by _God _to stop the Earl from bringing about the return of the three days of darkness." more silence greeted the Jr. Bookman. Lavi closed his green eye as he sighed again, slowly he let his body slide to the floor.

"What is the Heart?" a small and fragile voice whispered softly. Lavi turned to look at the Parasitic Accommodator that was still looking at him from the larger males chest. Silver eyes shinning oddly from the light from the door.

Lavi narrowed his green eye, his lips now set into a thin line. This boy, Bookman was right when he said that there was _something_ about him. Lavi had thought the same when they had first met. The fact the kid was obviously very friendly with the Clan of Noah, the allies to the Millennium Earl… That the Noah and the Earl were not destroying his Innocence… or just killing him for that mater…in fact they were doing to opposite.

Gramps had said that he had seen the kids silver eyes turn gold. Gold eyes, like a Noah…

"The Heart of Innocence is the source of power for all of the Innocence." Lavi spoke in a clear and precise voice. He watched the silver eyes for any reaction, before he continued. "If the Earl destroys it then all of the Innocence will disappear."

Silver eyes filled with pain as they turned from the redhead to look at his left hand that was resting on Tyki's covered chest. If the Heart was destroyed, then the youngest Noah would lose Crown Clown. But that was the will of the Maker.

It was the will of the Maker the destroy this ugly world…

He didn't want to kill the humans. He didn't want to. "I am the Accommodator to Crown Clown…" the youngest of the powerful Clan of Noah whispered into Tyki's warm chest.

He didn't want to destroy…

Back on the Ark the Earl stood within the tower that was at the center. His gold eyes narrowed as he looked upon the white Piano that was the key to controlling Noah's Ark. The Piano was silent now, but it had been anything but over a day ago.

Lulubell quietly joined him, her blue eyes looking in distain at the white Piano. "Has it played on its own again Earl-sama?"

The Earl's eyes narrowed more as he continued to stare hard at the white instrument, before he chuckled to himself and shock his head. He turned and started to walk out of the large room. "I think its time to start the construction of the new Ark.~" The Earl sang as he left the room, followed closely be Lulubell. "Our precious musician, is growing stronger it seems.~"

**

* * *

**

**Oh and just incase anyone is wondering way Lenalee save Tyki, well its because he seemed very important to Allen and Lenalee is all about her world (The people that she loves) so she understands wanting to keep them safe. And you know, she **_**is **_**a nice person…**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so sorry this is a week late! I wrote it twice because I didn't like how the first version turned out! : (**

**I have also been distracted by the muse demanding me to write more for my other story "Secrets"… I get to vent some of my Tyki x Allen sexual frustration (because they just need to jump each other so bad its not funny!) in that story… Really wish more people would write more Tyki x Allen stories… I'm so addicted… : P**

**Pairing: Tyki x Allen**

* * *

Allen was jolted awake from the pain coming from his left eye as the ship shock hard. He pushed his tired body up from the older Noah's side, his silver eyes looking to the closed door. Akuma?

When he listened he could hear screams and shouts coming from up on the deck. The youngest Noah looked back to Tyki's sleeping face before he carefully claimed over his still body so he could stand up from the bed. His feet were still unsteady and just as Allen made it to the door the ship rocked again. He stumbled but caught himself on the door.

Once Allen was able to get his balance he opened the wooden door and claimed the stairs that were to his right. Once he was on the deck the petite Noah froze as he let the device to form over his left eyes. A level three Akuma was to the north of them and three level twos were straight above the ship, but that was not what stopped the youngest of the Clan of Noah at the entrance to the deck.

Beaten and bloody bodies lay scattered on the deck of the ship. The wood of the deck its self was covered in fresh blood and black scorch marks. The thin Exorcist with the glowing dick on her wrist was at the center of a pile of bodies panting and crying. The glowing gold disk flashed and then the damage to the ship was slowly fixing its self. The wounds on the bodies also fading to nothing and the humans slowly got to their feet.

"Please you can't take much more, when my Innocence deactivates all your wounds will return!" the female Exorcist begged as another round of energy attacks rained down from the sky.

Allen held to the wooden frame of the door way as the ship rocked again, more damage being added to the ship and the humans as they throw them selves over the terrified Exorcist. Silver eyes taking in what was happening numbly. The bodies rose again and the ship repaired, only to repeat three seconds later.

The youngest Noah slid to the floor, his hands still gripping the wooden frame of the door way as tears started to gather within his silver eyes. The pain in his heart aching more each time the horrid cycle was repeated.

Why were they fighting, the crew of the ship was already dead. They were only still alive and standing thanks to the one Exorcists powers. Way not just give up and not have to suffer the pain?

They couldn't defy the will of the Maker…

The ship jolted and then tilted and Allen hung on to the door frame as the ship started to sink down into the sea. The Akuma were sinking the ship… But Tyki and he were on it!

Allen pushed himself out of the doorway his silver eyes desperate now. He stepped out on to the deck as a new volley of attacks rained down on to the ship. "Crown Clown!" he called out and his Innocence came forth, his white cape extending out and up to block the attack that would have hit him. The warmth of his Innocence was comforting as it settled around his thin shoulders, its silver mask resting around his neck. Allen took another step but stopped as a black clothed arm extended out in front of him.

Silver eyes turned to the black eyes of the tall Exorcist that had returned Timcanpy to him from that cat. Krory the third frowned at him and Allen couldn't help but think of how different he looked right now. His sharp white fangs flashed as the Exorcist spoke, "You need to get back bellow deck, its safe there!"

The Jr. Bookman jumped down to join them as the attacks from the sky stopped again. His green eye watching the scene before him.

Allen flinched before he narrowed his silver eyes at the vampire like human as he reached out and took a gentle hold of his arm. He didn't understand… "I can stop this." The youngest Noah said in a pleading voice. The Exorcist turned to face him with his eyebrows raise and it looked like he was going to say something but Allen didn't give him the chance. The Musician of Noah turned his eyes up to the sky, "I command you to stop and show your self's!" He yelled out.

Lavi stepped forward and took a firm grip of his thin right arm at this. "What the Hell…!"

"Who do you think you are, bossing us around?" a deep voice wined from behind Krory. Everyone on the ship seemed to still and then move back away form the as the three level two Akuma descended onto the ship. Krory growled deep into his throat as he pushed the smaller white hair boy behind him. Lavi hissed angrily as he moved next the vampire.

Allen swallowed as he started to tremble. He knew that as a Noah he could command the Akuma, but the youngest Noah had never done so before. Forcing his nervousness aside the Noah pushed himself out from behind the two Exorcists. "I did..." he whispered timidly as he took another step forward. Crown Clown pulsed with a surge of confidence aimed to help the youngest Noah.

Yes, how could he forget? He was Noah, he should not be afraid of some Akuma…

The Akuma blinked and then started to stare before one moved forward giggling to its self. "This is perfect! Master Noah, the Earl has orders for you to be returned to the Ark!" it giggled as it reached out with its hand to take hold of him.

Allen frowned and took a step away from the Akuma. "Not with out Tyki." he said in a low tone, like he was scolding the thing. The small Noah swallowed before adding in a wavering voice "And not until you stop your attack on this ship."

All three Akuma started to giggle insanely as the one that was the closest to him took hold of his arm and pulled him forward. "Sorry Master Noah, but the Earl gave very specific orders. Any who comes across you are to return you back to the Ark immediately. We are also under orders to destroy any who sow you."

Allen's silver eyes widened as he tried desperately to pull his arm free from the level twos grip. Though the Akuma had only pulled him two forced steps forward before it paused. Its eyes widened as a glowing purple blade was pointed at its face.

"The shounen gave you an order." An angry voice growled out as the Noah of Pleasure stepped up to stand at the youngest Noah's side. His gold eyes narrowed as the Akuma still didn't let go of Allen arm. "I'm giving you an order, Akuma. Let. The. Boy. Go." Tyki said in a dangerously low voice.

The Akuma that had the hold on Allen's arm shook in fear, the other two moving a step away from the angry Noah. Still the one holding Allen didn't let go, disobeying a direct order from a Noah was a better choice then disobeying an order from the Maker. "I'm truly sorry Lord Mikk…but the Earl, he wants the boy returned to -"

The Akuma didn't get to finish as Tyki cut it in two, growling deep in his throat in his anger. The Noah of Pleasure then turned his sword back on to the other remaining two. They cowered in fear. "Why is it so important for the shounen to be brought back to the Ark? Why does the Maker want this now?" he demanded.

The two Akuma looked at each other before looking back at the older Noah. "The Earl said something about… about it being necessary for the plan to move forward…" one of them said.

Tyki narrowed his eyes further. That didn't make any since, they were all ready on track for their plans. Tyki wasn't aware of any plans that required the shounen to be on the Ark. And why was in all of the sudden so important for the younger Noah to be returned to the Ark? Why not just contact him and have him bring the boy back…

Things were not adding up, and Tyki didn't like it.

The two level two Akuma raised their weapons and pointed them at the Noah of Pleasure. "We are sorry Lord Mikk but the Maker wants the boy returned now, and he said to kill anyone who gets in the way. Human, Exorcist or Noah…"

Tyki growled again as he prepared himself for the attack. Though it never came as the two Akuma started to shriek in pain before they exploded. Once the dust cleared the two Noah's could see that the Vampire Exorcist was standing behind were the two Akuma had just been.

He most have used his Innocence to destroy them.

Tyki frowned as he turned slightly to look the younger Noah over. Allen was looking a little worse for ware, his right hand rubbing this right arm were the Akuma had been holding him. Apparently the Akuma had been holding the small Noah hard enough to hurt. Tyki's frowned deepened at this, he should have made its death more painful.

Tyki's gold eyes moved to the older Exorcist as he moved closer to the two Noah. Tyki reached over and pulled the smaller Noah closer to him, his arm around his shoulders as his other arm rose to point his glowing sword in warning at the old Exorcist.

The Bookman frowned but continued to approach until he was only a few inches away from the tip of the Noah's weapon. "If we meant to cause you harm then we hold have done so earlier, while you were injured. We do not want to fight." The Bookman said in a calm and steady voice.

Tyki grinned wide at the Bookman but didn't lower his guard. The arm that was holding Allen close moved so he could run his fingers through the younger Noah soft white hair. "Are you alright shounen?" He purred quietly, his gold eyes not leaving the Bookman's.

Allen blinked up at the older Noah before nodding his head. His hands holding on to the front of Tyki's white shirt. "I'm ok, Tyki. Please…" Allen leaned his forehead onto the Noah of Pleasures chest. "Don't fight them." The Musician of Noah whispered softly.

Tyki sighed heavily as he slowly lowered his hand and dismissed his sword. Everyone on board relaxed just slightly before the was an explosion of light in the shape of a pillar quite a ways from the ship.

One of the Exorcists, the younger Bookman maybe, whispered. "Oh god, that's where Lenalee is…"

Allen didn't lift his head from the other Noah's chest, his silver eyes widening as faintly, oh so faintly he could hear that lullaby start to play again. The Musician of Noah was sure that it was coming from where the female Exorcist was…

The melody was whispering in his heart oh so gently… almost sighing…

What did it mean?

* * *

**Ok, I'm really really sorry that this was so short…but I had a really hard time writing this part for some reason…. The next part will hopefully be up on time, which will be late next Sunday… I hope…**

**And Holy God I have 80 review! Wow, thank you all! **

**I'm I allowed to beg for a little more…? I love review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Because if I did it would have some really drool worthy parts in it…. more then whats there... like Tyki getting more air time! XD**

**FINALY I have chapter 13 done! Sorry that its late… Please review?**

**Pairing: Tyki x Allen **

* * *

The atmosphere aboard the ships was tense. Everyone was on guard as the Akuma tried to explain again that none other then General Cross himself had sent it. Tyki found it interesting to hear that someone had found a way to modify the Earls machines. Though the Noah made sure to keep his distance from it and away from the Exorcists. His gold eyes slid over to were the one female Exorcist that had been incased in crystal was still sitting. three other females, two human and one the other female Exorcist, were slowly helping her to her feet. It appeared that her legs had been damaged in the battle that had taken place.

The Noah of Pleasure was not sure what he should do. From what he had seen about this Lenalee's Innocence it was very possible that hers was the Heart. And the Earl wanted the Heart destroyed.

Gold eyes moved from the group of females to land on the youngest of the Noah who was sitting at his feet. Allen head his knees pulled up to his chest and his white head berried in his arms. His shounen had yet to speak since the modified Akuma and the Jr. Bookman had brought back the crystal that had the female Exorcist incased within.

Allen had said the crystal had been whispering the melody that could control the Ark before he had curled up at the older Noah's feet. Tyki hadn't heard it but one of the human females, when she had tried to approach the green crystal had stumbled back. The Noah of Pleasure's keen ears had heard her stammer out something about also hearing the crystal sing.

Tyki Mikk was not sure what to do about the Innocnce that could very well be the Heart or his shounen. And there was the problem. The Musician of Noah, the Earl was up to something concerning him and Tyki didn't like it. Something was wrong. Very wrong and the older Noah did not want to move forward until he knew what was going on.

Tyki was pulled from his thoughts as the Akuma suddenly addressed him.

"I have a message for you, Tyki Mikk." it said in its odd voice as it smiled at the Noah. Tyki narrowed his eyes as he looked at the broken piece of machinery.

The Exorcists and humans turned to face the two Noah at this. Like they had almost forgotten their presence. The red haired Exorcist frowned, "You have a message from the General to a Noah?" the tone of his voice showing that he was having a hard time processing everything.

"No, not from the General but from the other guy that was with him, Master Mana." The Akuma said in an annoyed voice at being interrupted. "The message is 'Meet me in Edo, and maker sure Allen is safe or I'll kill you myself.' or something along those lines." The Akuma said as it nodded its head satisfied that it got to deliver its massage.

Tyki chuckled deep it his throat. The Noah of Pleasure didn't doubt that the message was from the Noah of Longing. It would answer the question about how a human could modify an Akuma. Tyki ran a ash grey hand through his hair as his mirth died down as he put the pieces together. "So Mana is helping the Exorcists is he? That would explain some things…" he trailed of as the oldest Exorcist narrowed his eyes at him.

"A Noah betraying the Millennium Earl is quit interesting news. I was under the impression that the Clan of Noah were undyingly loyal to the Earl." The old Bookman said as he studied the Noah that was standing and leading against the other side of the boat.

Tyki grinned wide at the old Bookman as his gold eyes starred him down. "Mana wouldn't have started helping your side unless he had a good reason." The Noah of Pleasure said in an almost uncaring voice. His gold eyes returning to rest on the smaller Noah at his side. Allen had yet to move, if anything he had pulled more into himself at the news of his fathers betrayal of the Maker.

Yes, there was only one thing that the Noah of Longing would betray the Earl for. So his gut feeling that something was not right about way the Earl wanted Allen back on the Ark was correct. That and the fact that the Earl had given the Akuma orders to openly attack any Noah that got between him and the shounen… No doubt that was an effect of Mana turning on the Earl… or maybe not. Tyki couldn't shake the feeling that there was still more to it then that.

"Because of that Parasitic Accommodator at your side?" The Bookman questioned. His black eyes also falling on the petite boy sitting next to the Noah. The whole ship seemed to become quit at this question.

Tyki just smiled wider at the Bookman, knowing full well that the old man was fishing for information. Tyki thought about entertaining him more as their was no where to go until Allen opened an Ark gate.

"Who is he exactly?" Lavi said joining in on the conversation. His green eye narrowing at the Noah standing like he hadn't a care in the world right now.

It was then that Allen's head snapped up as a gasp escaped his lips, the devise appearing over his left eye. He turned his head to the north, his silver eyes widening in fear. Tyki frowned deeply at this and stretched out his senses, he could feel the Akuma approaching barely now that he focused.

Shit…

The Noah of Pleasure pushed away from side of the ship to turn in the direction that his shounen was looking. "How many?" he growled out as his gold eyes narrowed, derecting his question at the younger Noah at his side. This was not good. He cursed at his inability to know how many Akuma were coming, he could only feel them…

And he knew better then to try to send them orders, the Earl would have taken precautions especially if Mana had really betrayed him.

Allen didn't answer him, but the fear on his face told Tyki all he needed to know. The Earl had sent enough to get the job done.

The older Noah's gold eyes turned to look at the red-haired Exorcist as he demanded to know what was going on. Tyki ticked as he frowned. "More Akuma are on the way." was all he said as he turned and pulled the smaller and younger Noah to his feet.

The thin and frail looking women called Miranda started to tremble at his words and turned scared eyes onto the old Bookman. "My Innocence is at its limits…I.."

Tyki swore audibly at the look of hopelessness that fell over all of the humans faces. So that was all they had? That was really the only defense that they had to use was the woman that could rewind time?

Taking a hold of his shounen's thin shoulders, Tyki's gold eyes looked him over. The Fourteenth Noah was looking paler then normal and looked truly frighten, his silver eyes looked faraway and lost. The older Noah softly brushed some of that silk like white hair from his shounen's face. "Shounen?" He called gently at first.

When that got no reaction Tyki called him again, but loader this time.

Still no response.

Tyki frowned in concern as he shock the petite boy twice, "Allen!" he called even loader. Fogy silver eyes finally focused on the Noah of Pleasure, and Tyki couldn't stop the sigh of relief from escaping. Though the older Noah's concern only grew as his shounen looked even more frightened then before.

What was wrong with him?

"Allen, there is no door that I can use Roads key in. I need you to open a gate." He spoke in a controlled voice as he brushed more white hair out of the scared pale face. It hurt the older Noah to see that look on his shounen's face.

Allen blinked slowly as he pulled himself out of the daze that he had been in. That aching emptiness was growing within his stomach and heart and the youngest Noah was afraid. There was something wrong, oh so terribly wrong and Allen fought down the urge to shudder at the silence that was growing within him.

Something was wrong with the Noah's Ark.

The Musician knew this like how he knew how to breath. He parted his pink lips as he tried to tell the Noah of Pleasure this. "The Ark…" he was interrupted as Crown Clown pulsed in urgency and the device over his left eye started to ach even more.

The Akuma were getting even closer.

Allen turned silver eyes to all the humans on the ship and his heart twisted…

"Something is wrong with the Ark… but I-I can try…" Allen took a gentle hold on the white shirt the other Noah was wearing and looked up at him with pleading shining silver pools. "Tyki, what about them? We cant just leave them here…" the Musician of Noah whispered softly.

Tyki frowned before he sighed heavily as he muttered something about the smaller Noah being the death of him. Allen offered the other Noah a soft and grateful smile as he pulled away from him and turned to smile at the few humans and the Exorcists that were now looking at them.

"Allen?" Krory asked as he moved closer to the two Noah.

"I'm going to summon an Ark gate. When its opens go through it, just trust me ok?" Allen spoke in a soft voice as he raised his hands before him. Ignoring the narrowing eyes of the old Bookman at the mention of the word 'Ark'. His silver eyes closed as he tried to focus around the gnawing and aching emptiness within his heart were the melody that belong to the Ark used to whisper…

The youngest Noah's brow knitted together as he reached for something that seemed to no longer be there. No, the melody was there still. It was just so weak that he couldn't hear it.

But if he reached as far as he could then he could feel it, just barely pulsing…

It felt like it was dieing…

Slowly his eyes reopened, but instead of them being silver they were now a deep burning gold as the Musician of Noah parted his lips, "_Then the boy went to sleep…_" he sang the first line of the song that went with the melody in a whisper. His voice sounding pleadings as wisps of white mist started to lazily form around him.

"_And one or two ambers alive in the ashes flared up in the shape of your beloved face."_

Piano keys took shape before him as his fingers took their places. The stigmata crosses formed upon his forehead as his skilled fingers started to glide over the white keys before him, easily playing the key strokes of the lullaby.

The Lulluby that belonged to Noah's Ark.

The Lullaby that the crystallized Innocence that belonged Lenalee whispered before it released her from its prison…

The Lulluby that burned forth from his very core, his very being.

"_Thousands of dreams spread over the land. Stars like silver eyes twinkling in the night…"_

He could feel the Ark pulse within his heart from each word and each note that he played, it seemed for a moment to be getting stranger. The gate opened before the youngest of the Noah as he called for it. Once the gate opened Allen almost collapsed from the exhaustion that fallowed. "I made a…connection to Edo. That's…Where Mana is right?" Allen breathed out as his silver eyes looked to the older Noah.

Tyki's strong hands kept him standing as the Fourteenth Noah stumbled. The Noah of Pleasure frowned as he lifted Allen up into his arms before turning to address the humans. "Well, if you don't want to die I suggest you get moving Exorcists."

The horizon started to darken with the hordes of Akuma that were approaching and after quick farewells from the humans that could no longer travel with the Exorcists they entered the unstable Ark gate.

Three humans, five Exorcists, and two Noah. Tyki chuckled at the odd turn of events as he stepped through the white glowing gate, tightening his hold on the petite Noah in his arms.

* * *

**Ok, so I had this done Friday… but I really really didn't like it so I put it in my junk folder and decided to rewrite this chapter again because it wasn't what I wanted to have happen. But after fighting and fighting with trying to write it again, I gave up… and decided to just let the story have its way… I hate it when stories take on a life of their own… : (**

**Danm it! don't you know I'M the authoress of you! I tell you what to do! Not the other way around! *shuffles away grumbling to herself and pouting***

**That's ok though. Because apparently the story knows what its doing more then I do…I'm just along for the ride! : )**


	14. Chapter 14

Holy shit... I'm adding another chapter to this...

For those who had been waiting and sticking with this story... I am sorry that it has taken so long... I had been planning on abandoning this fic because its been so long since I updated… and I figured that no one would still be interested in reading it… but I have been getting reviews wanting me to continue so...

I also just got a review for one of my other stories asking about when I would be updating this fic… Firehedgehog has been a long time reviewer, thank you so much Firehedgehog for always reviewing and for still sticking around…

So to everyone who has been reviewing this story, even though its been so long since I last updated… _Thank you!_ Its because of you all that I am posting this chapter and have decided on not giving up on this story. I am just sorry that this chapter is so short…

oh yes… I don't own D. Gray-Man…

**Pairing:**Tyki x Allen one sided Kanda x Allen

* * *

In all the fifteen years of the Fourteenth Noah's life, his world had never been silent. There had always been some type of sound that he could feel or hear. Weather it was a soft hum or a voice singing soothingly, his world had never been quiet.

Allen had never quite understood what true silence was, until now.

It only took seconds to travel from one place to another using Noah's Ark, in that small moment, Allen's world went truly silent. There was no hum and no voice singing deep within his heart…

There was just _nothing_.

It was like the Ark gave its last to get them to Edo. One last pulse of sound and life and then it was no more.

They came tumbling out of the white gate. The mismatched group nothing but arms, legs, and feet as they all hit the unforgiving ground hard, the gate breaking and falling to peaces then faded from existence. Tyki pushed himself up and growled, then shoving one of the humans feet of his head. The Noah then turned his gold eyes on the younger underneath him.

The Noah of Pleasure frowned when terrified silver eyes met his gold. Allen looked to be truly lost and scared. Tyki sighed and pulled the younger Noah to his feet and then pulled him into his arms. He was very displeased to note that his shounen was shaking.

"He's Noah…" the old and deep voice of the Bookman said and Tyki's eyes narrowed. He met the old Exorcists unbelieving gaze.

His gray lips sliding into a wide grin when the red haired human spoke in a shocked voice. "But that's not possible, he has Innocence-!"

"Our Fourteenth is just special that way." Tyki breathed out as he petted at Allen's white hair. He was well aware that almost all of the humans were watching them. But the Noah of Pleasure didn't much care.

"I was under the impression that there were only Thirteen Noah." a new voice spoke from the groups left. Tyki turned his eyes to the new speaker, his hold on the younger Noah tightening. A few long steps to the groups left were three other Exorcists. One wearing a gold lined Exorcist uniform. Next to the one dressed in black and gold was an Akuma. No doubt modified like the one from the ship.

Tyk's amused grin twisted into a frown at the sight of the Exorcist General. The hand that had been petting at Allen's white hair coming to a stand still. The Noah of Pleasure's golden eyes met the General's, the human just continued to look the two Noah over before he approach.

Tyki's frown deepened and without even blinking he moved the younger Noah behind him, The Musician of Noah didn't fight him, his silver eyes now locked on the approaching General.

Allen's heart was filled with fear and uncertainty. Tyki had told him that if they were ever to come across an Exorcist with a gold lined coat, that he was to run or summon a gate and return to the Ark. He was under no circumstances to stay anywhere near one.

But at the moment there was nowhere to run to. The Ark had gone silent and the Maker was trying to kill them…

Allen pale and dark fingers took a hard grip of Tyki's white shirt, the older Noah the only thing he had. It brought the younger Noah a small amount of comfort that Tyki was here with him, but Allen was still afraid, so the younger pressed even closer to the older's back.

What if the General decided to _attack_ them?

"I have no intention of harming him, or you." The General said, his dark eyes looking at the younger Noah before they turned to meet Tyki's hard golden eyes. "I believe the circumstances put us on the same side." the gray haired man finished as he came to a stop before the two Noah.

The Exorcist named Kanda hissed at how close the General was to the enemy and the other taller and dark skinned Exorcist frowned. The General smiled, "I am General Fio Tiedell. May I get your names?"

Tyki blinked, then he chuckled, his lips returning to his amused smirk. The Noah of Pleasure pushed his hands into the pockets of his black pants as he looked the group of humans and Exorcists over. They were all looking at them now, with expressions ranging from hateful to the curious. "I'm Tyki Mikk, the Noah of Pleasure and the Third." he said smoothly, his gold eyes landing on the Exorcist with the sword.

Tyki hadn't missed how the human with the sword was looking at _his_ shounen. "The shounen here is Allen Walker, our Musician of Noah and Fourteenth."

General Tiedell smiled and nodded, the younger Noah relaxing slightly when is became clear that Tyki and him were not going to get attacked. "It's nice to meet you, Tyki and Allen." The Exorcist General said in a nice tone, his eyes turning to look at Kanda and the rather tall Exorcist. "These two are Yuu Kanda and Noise Marie." Kanda frowned and continued to glare.

"Do you have any idea why the Millennium Earl gave the order to kill the Noah?" the red haired Bookman asked, his green eye narrowed and watching the two Noah with a calculating look. "Why does he want Allen back so badly that he's willing to kill his allies?"

"Yes, I do find that odd. Even if this 'Mana' that you spoke of had betrayed him, it doesn't make sense to kill any and all Noah that were to get in his way…" The older Bookman said, his tone thoughtful. His dark eyes turned to look at the two Akuma watching the group talk. "I believe that the question that we should be asking is what's so _special_ about the Fourteenth Noah."

Tyki chuckled and shrugged. His gold eyes narrowing when his shounen pressed closer to his back. "Allen is very different then the other Noah, his only ability is to control the Ark..." The Noah of Pleasure said thoughtfully. "Not even Road or the Earl can control it on the scale that Allen can…"

_That most be it._

Tyki turned and his hands came to rest on the younger Noah's thin shoulders. His gold eyes hard and his voice deep with concern. "Allen, you said something was wrong with the Ark?"

Allen's pink lips pulled down into a soft frown, his brow creasing and his silver eyes still holding that lost look. "It's… It's silent…" the younger Noah whispered out, his voice also filled with his confusion over the fact that something that had always been there, that had been there all his life, was just no longer _there_.

"That's because the Earl has begun his plans of building a new Ark." a deep voice spoke up from behind the miss match group. Everyone turned to look at the one that had spoken, Allen could feel his heart ach in his chest and the young Musician of Noah ran forward, passed the group of Exorcists and wrapped his thin arms around his fathers waist.

Mana Walker smiled and patted his sons head, his gold eyes raising to look at the group that had gathered in Edo. "If the Earl succeeds in making a new Ark, he will be able to bring about the Three Day's of Darkness…"

The Noah of Longing's face twisted into a grim look, his eyes turning to met Tyki's gold. The Noah of Pleasure frowned, his arms raising to cross over his chest. What the Noah of Longing said made sense, but what did that have to do with the _shounen_…?

"What does that have to do with Allen?" he asked, his eyes still narrowed and his voice filled with his confusion.

Mana sighed, his shoulders sagging and his eyes filling with defeat. "To make a new Ark the Earl will need the _Heart_ of the current Ark. He will need to erase and reintegrate the existing _Heart_ into the new Ark to make it functional…"

Tyki's gold eyes widened, his mouth parting then closing. Everything making sense now. The Noah of Pleasure had always thought that the _White Piano_ was the _Heart _to Noah's Ark… The others of the Clan had all been lead to beleive that the Piano was the _key..._

But the piano had played on its own…

_No,_ that was wrong. _Allen_ had made the piano play, without even having to _touch _it, the keys had simply moved according to his _will_…

"The Heart of the Ark isn't the Piano." Tyki hissed out coldly, the Noah's heart filling with cold dread. Hs gold eyes falling to meet confused silver, his shounen having turned to look at him when he started to speak. Mana's face looked even more defeated, his eyes falling to look at the fifteen year old still holding onto his middle.

"The _Fourteenth Noah _is the _Heart of Noah's Ark."_

* * *

I really hope that this chapter came out ok... Every thing is getting explained! Yay!

Hopefullt the next chapter will be longer...

And thank You again to all those that have reviewed this story! **Thank you!** : )


End file.
